Unexpected
by MissM98
Summary: When Alex becomes unwell her family and friends do all they can to help her. But when it becomes too much for Alex, she runs away. Will they be able to find her? And what is actually wrong with Alex? Old secrets begin to unveil themselves and relationships are put at risk as everyone tries to save Alex. But will everything turn out okay in the end? First in the 'Unexpected' series.
1. Chapter 1

"What is wrong with you!" yelled Mason, turning red in the face.

"NOTHING WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT IN TO YOUR HEAD!" cried Alex, wide eyed with fury.

"Well when you scream things at me what am I supposed to think!" Mason shouted running his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO THINK, 'MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE ALEX ALONE, ITS PROBABLY BEST!'"

"Yeah actually I am thinking that but if I did leave I'd want to get as far away from YOU as possible!"

"WELL IM SORRY IF IM SUCH A MONSTER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALEX? SO AM I BECAUSE IM SUPPOSE TO BE THE MONSTER IN THIS RELETIONSHIP!"

Alex and Mason were both stood at the top of the jumbo-tron, feeling tired, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Their faces were red and their bodies were shaking with fury. Mason had taken Alex on a midnight date at the jumbo-tron, it was all very romantic. Mason had decorated the jumbo-tron with rose petals and he had lined the area with candles that created a dim glow and made the scene seem quite romantic and cozy. As well as all this, Mason had made another sophisticated picnic… which Alex had begun to throw at him during their heated argument. There was something different about Alex lately. She was constantly on edge, the smallest thing would set her off, one minute she'd be cool, calm, relaxed and the next thing screaming, shouting and launching things across the room.

"What's happened to you Alex?" Mason asked sighing, "is it me? Is it your family? What's wrong?"

Mason slowly began to approach Alex, taking her hand gently he pulled her towards him so their faces were close. Alex tried to look away but as she did a strand of her long wavy dark her fell in her face. Mason moved it away, turning her face to look at him whilst doing so.

"It's not you," Alex told Mason as she moved away from him and sat down on the edge of the jumbo-tron, "and it's not my family."

Mason sat next to her looking at her very concerned, "well, what then?" Alex did not reply, once again she turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him. "C'mon love tell me, please."

Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks, she stood up and wiped them away before she began to leave. "Thanks for the date Mason but I'm leaving." Alex then pulled out her wand and lifted it in the air preparing to flash home.

"Is that it then?" Mason asked standing up and marching over to Alex. He held her arm trying to prevent her from leaving without an explanation, "What is wrong with you love? Are you even the same person? Why are you so different?"

"Mason…" interrupted Alex,

"No, Alex unless you tell me what's wrong then…"

Alex froze in fear. She wrestled her arm free from Mason's strong grip and stared at him in disbelief. "Then what?" she snapped glaring at him furiously.

Mason sighed and lowered his head in shame "Then I don't know if you're still the girl I fell in love with."

"What?" asked Alex as tears began to stream down her face, "are you… breaking up with me?" she stood right in front of Mason, like he had done to her before so their faces were inches apart. She looked at him longingly waiting for the answer to come.

"No! Don't be stupid," whispered Mason tears filling the rims of his brown eyes, "I'd never ever, ever break up with you!" he cupped her face with his hands and began stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I just want to help you but unless you don't tell me, I can't."

"It's because I don't need help," she ripped his hands off her face and once again prepared to flash out. Alex waved her wand but it gave off a lifeless glow and a low humming noise. Alex tried several times to leave but it just wouldn't work.

"Alex," began Mason, "what are you doing?" he stood watching her swing her wand round repeatedly in the air.

"Leaving!" yelled Alex still waving her wand around.

"Yeah looks like it," he said sarcastically. Mason gave a small laugh mocking Alex's poor attempts to make a dramatic exit. Alex sighed and grunted frustrated as she continued to ignore Mason and try to make her way home. "C'mon," sighed Mason, "just leave it will you."

"Leave what?" Alex yelled at him, she continued to glare at him, feeling frustrated she waved her arms around to exaggerate the question she was asking him.

"Stop waving your wand around and I'll take you home, it'll be easier." They both began to leave the jumbo-tron. They walked down the stairs thin narrow stairs in silence, the couple didn't even make eye contact with each other despite Mason's poor attempts to get Alex's attention by putting quick glances in her direction. This continued for the ride home and neither of them could wait to get out of that car and away from that awkward situation.

Inside the loft Theresa, Jerry, Max and Harper sat huddled up on the couch watching a horror movie. As the victim screamed they all jumped sending the huge bowl of popcorn they all shared flying in to the air. Thuds could be heard approaching the door along with hushed bickering. Everyone on the couch looked at each other in confusion as their attention to the movie was now focused on whatever was happening on the other side of the door. Alex barged through the door and turned on the lights. Theresa, Jerry, Max and Harper all grunted in unison rolling their eyes and giving Alex disapproving looks. Alex stood in the door way ignoring her family as she began to twirl her long locks. She turned around to look at Mason who had walked up behind her. "You didn't need to walk me in you know?" Alex said to him coldly, she still tried to avoid his gaze but it was harder now that he had the freedom to approach her as closely as he would like to.

"I wanted to make sure make sure you'd make it in safe," Mason said quietly trying to avoid another argument in front of Alex's family.

"what from your car… which your parked right outside of my home? Yeah Mason because something was bound to happen while I'm at my front door!"

Theresa stood up from the couch approaching Alex and Mason, hoping to help distract them from another argument. "Hey guys, did you have a good night?"

"Yeah," they young couple moaned in unison, Theresa shot a look of worry to her family members who were still sat on the couch, Jerry, harper and Max all leant forward trying to get a good view of the situation.

"Fine then, seems you're ok I'll be going. Unless you want me to stay?" asked Mason hopefully as he once again moved closer to Alex. He gently caressed her waist as he attempted to pull her in for a hug.

"No, you can go." Said Alex as she stepped back separating herself from Mason. "I'm fine and I've been fine all the long, why can't you get that?"

"Yeah it sounds like you're okay," scolded Mason, "why are you acting like this? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No! I'm always like this!" yelled Alex as she walked in to the loft approaching the mustard colored stair case.

"No you're not!" Mason yelled back, "you know what Alex call me when you've stopped acting like a selfish brat!" he then stormed out slamming the door behind him, leaving everyone shocked. Alex stood speechless on the staircase, not knowing what to say to anyone. Her family sat looking at her sadly. They felt bad for her as they knew how much she hated fighting with Mason, they also knew it had to be something serious if the couple did argue as this was something they would rarely do.

"Fine!" yelled Alex as she threw down her handbag and charged up to her room. Everyone who remained in the loft look at each other in disbelief.

"Should I go up?" Theresa asked heading for the stairs and picking up Alex's small grey studded bag.

"No," answered Jerry leaving the couch and approaching his wife, "it's best if we leave it to them, it's their fight, it has nothing to do with us."

"But she seems so upset-"

"I know." Jerry interrupted her, "but it's not our fight. Alex and Mason love each other, they've been together since they were in high school despite the issues they've had in the past. Theresa, you and I know better than anyone its normal for couples to fight, its better if we leave them to resolve their issues. If Alex chooses to talk to anyone about it then whoever she speaks to can discuss it with her, at the minute it's not our business so we're not going to get involved."

Theresa sighed as she looked up the stairs, "I just hate the thought of her being upset alone."

"I know," said Jerry as he tried to comfort his wife by placing her hands on to her shoulders. "but if she wants or need us she should be the one to come to us first. You know what Alex is like, if she's in any type of trouble or is struggling with anything she wouldn't suffer alone."

Alex stood at her bedroom window staring in awe at the moon which was partially hid behind a thick dark cloud. A wave of pain rushed through Alex's body and she doubled over clutching her stomach. Alex felt her hands begin to burn she lifted them up only to find her manicured nails had now become sharp disheveled claws. Alex stared down at them in disbelief. She clenched her hands together in order to hide this new change to her body. Panicked and frightened Alex quickly shut her drapes before burying herself under her bed sheets. She closed her eyes hoping she would soon fall asleep as she tried to ignore the piercing pain that continued to shoot through her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry stood inside the empty substation sweeping the floors. Theresa had dragged Max out shopping and Alex and Harper were upstairs having breakfast. As Jerry continued to sweep the floor Mason entered through the large oak green doors holding a large bouquet of pale pink roses. Jerry turned to see who it was and smiled in surprise "Mason! Hey, how's it going?"

Mason walked over to Jerry and sighed, "I've been better Mr. Russo."

Jerry pointed to the roses and smiled, "are those for Alex?"

Mason lifted them up and looked down in to the bouquet. He began to smile slightly as he gently touched one of the delicate soft petals with his finger tip. "Yeah, I need to make it up to her after last night. I hate fighting with her."

Jerry looked at Mason in interest and in a hushed tone he asked, "yeah what actually happened with you two?"

"I don't know," Mason sighed again, "everything was going so well and then she just started shouting and trying to cause an argument with me. I tried to ignore it as much as I could but I just couldn't help it she just made me angry."

Jerry stepped up to Mason in an intimidating manner, "you didn't wolf up did you?"

"Gosh no!" exclaimed Mason slightly offended, "I'd never get that angry with Alex. We just argued and now I've come to make it up to her."

"But why are you apologizing if she's the one who started it?"

"Because like I said I can't stand fighting with her. And if I'm being honest I think there's something wrong with her, she's been like this for a few weeks now and I'm really starting to worry about her. Plus, its Alex she'll probably be too stubborn to apologize to me."

Jerry laughed shaking his head, "well like you said this is classic Alex, I wouldn't worry it'll all be fine."

"But this isn't 'classic Alex'" exclaimed Mason putting the bouquet down on the side of the counter. Jerry stood looking at him in shock, "seriously I think there's something wrong. She might be like this with all of you sometimes but she's never like this with me. And I don't mean for that to sound disrespectful or anything, but she isn't. I'm usually the one she comes to when she is like that with all of you. Lately I feel like I can't do anything right, she's just shouting all the time and she's been really distant, in fact there's been times when she's tried to be violent towards me. I don't care what you all say about her. That isn't my Alex."

Jerry continued to look at Mason. Mason could see the concern that was crossing over Jerry's face by the second. Jerry remained silent for a moment as he looked towards the black metal spiral staircase. "Okay, fine, there's something wrong." He turned to look at Mason, "but like you said Alex is stubborn so she probably won't admit to it if we confront her. So, I think we should just wait it out a bit longer maybe well figure it out on our own or maybe she'll admit it to us when she's ready. But don't worry, she'll be okay," he placed one of his hands on to Mason's firm shoulders. "We'll look after her."

Mason nodded picking up the bouquet from the counter, "can I go up to her?"

"Sure, go ahead," Jerry pointed to the stairs indicating to Mason that he could go up to Alex. Mason gave a small smile to Jerry before making his way up the stairs. Jerry then continued to sweep the floor, pausing for a moment he took another look towards the stairs shaking his head sadly, "what are we going to do with you Alex?"

Upstairs in the loft Alex and Harper both sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. Alex stood up from her stool fixing her knee length navy dress as she walked over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and as the cold air hit her in the face she searched for a jar of pickles, when she found them she walked back to her stool and began to pour the pickles in to her cereal.

"Eww!" screamed Harper in disgust as she watched Alex begin to eat the weird mixture.

"What?" Alex asked as she rammed the spoon in to her mouth. The spoon held the runny lumpy liquid. The pickle juice had mixed with the milk to make a sickly green color. Alex continued to crunch on her breakfast despite the strange looks Harper was giving her.

"Alex that is disgusting!"

"No, it isn't!" Alex shook her head as she continued to eat, "what would be disgusting is if I put beef jerky in it," Alex paused for a moment in thought as a small smirk slowly spread across her face, "actually that sounds really good right now." She then dashed to the cupboard grabbing the small packet of beef jerky and began pouring it in to her breakfast. Harper gagged as she watched her friend begin to devour the repulsive meal. Mason then appeared at the top of the staircase with the large bouquet in his hands. He stood silently as he watched Alex eating at the counter.

Harper noticed Mason's attendance and looked over to him, "Mason tell your girlfriend how disgusting she is."

"Mas-uh!" squeaked Alex with her mouth so full the food was practically bursting out of her mouth. She turned around to look at Mason but she didn't speak to him. Instead, she sat their looking at him in panic not knowing how he'd be with her after last night despite the giant roses he had clutched in his hands.

"Hello love," he said quietly as he began to walk towards her slowly. He held out the bouquet towards Alex who was still sat on her stool, "these are for you, I'm sorry about last night darling. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Alex finally stood up from her seat while swallowing the thick consistency of food that she held in her mouth. Eventually after a slight pause she took the bouquet from Mason, "They're beautiful. Thank you."

The couple stood staring in to each other's eyes before Mason broke the silence, "I wasn't sure if you'd be in the mood to see me today."

"No, I wanted to," Alex said as she placed the roses on the kitchen counter, "I just didn't think you'd want to see me. And I should be the one apologizing, I know the argument was all my fault, I'm sorry."

Mason pulled Alex in for a hug and kissed her on the head, "its fine love, let's just forget about it now." Alex nodded in agreement and then lifted her head up to plant a kiss on Mason's plump lips. As she did Mason pulled a face in disgust. "What the blooming heck have you been eating?" he then began to wipe his mouth with his wrists.

"Just cereal… mixed with pickles and beef jerky," laughed Alex. Mason stared at Alex in disbelief, "What? I just had a craving for it." Mason just shook his head and pulled Alex in for another hug.

That evening Alex sat on the couch huddled up to Mason watching TV. Mason looked down at Alex who had her head lay on his chest, "are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight?" He asked stroking her hair, "we could go to watch a movie or-"

"No." Snapped Alex as she interrupted her boyfriend, "I'm not going out tonight."

"Okay then," sighed Mason as he rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to look at the watch on his wrist and very quickly he turned his head to look out of the window in the dining area. "Actually, love I better go."

"What why?" Alex snapped again sitting up and looking at Mason angrily.

Mason also sat up and moved closer to Alex, "I need to wolf up, I can come back if you want its just I need to go for a run and get rid of my wolf energy."

"Fine," Alex turned her back to Mason, "but I'm not waiting up for you if you are coming back."

"Well, should I just see you tomorrow then?" Alex ignored Mason. He stared at her sadly waiting for an answer, eventually he reached for Alex's hand which lay behind her on the couch. "Alex love please answer me." As Mason's hand made contact with Alex's she pulled it away in discomfort letting out a loud wail as she clutched her hand in pain. "What's wrong with your hand?" Mason asked panicked as he moved closer to Alex and attempted to gently move her hands towards him.

"Nothing!" yelled Alex hiding them away, "my hands are fine!"

"Yeah sounds like it! Come Alex please let me look." Mason held out his hands, Alex sighed and placed her sore hands in to his. Mason gasped, Alex's fingers were swollen and chapped, her nails were all broken, uneven and stained with dark patches of dried blood. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"Nothing," snapped Alex pulling them away quickly, "I trapped them in the door to the lair?"

"Really?" Mason asked suspiciously, "you trapped both of your hands?"

"Yes, I did! Now stop questioning me and go! I'll see you tomorrow."

Mason as he nodded slowly then he leant over to kiss Alex on the cheek, "bye love." He then got up and left quietly closing the door behind him.

Alex let out a sigh and leant back on the couch. After a moment she shot back up clutching her stomach in pain. Alex panted heavily and turned her head to look out of the window. Alex stared at the bright moon which once again was hidden behind dark clouds that slowly drifted past it. Alex leant her head back squeezing her eyes together, when she opened them they were glazed over with a soft orange tint. "please not now," Alex whispered as she grasped the couch with her hands as the claws again began to shoot out of her fingers. When Alex found the strength, she made her way to the window and dragged the drapes across the window when suddenly she collapsed on to the dining room table. Her back snapped as it arched in to the air, Alex began clawing at the table letting out loud moans in pain until she fell on to the floor behind the table out of sight.

Harper entered through the door, she looked around the loft to see that it was empty. She threw her keys down on the side table and turned off the light before heading toward the basement. Harper then abruptly paused after hearing a faint whimper behind the table. "Hello?" she called out, "who's there?"

"Harper?" whispered Alex.

"Alex is that you?" asked Harper as she approached the table.

"Don't come any closer!" Exclaimed Alex, "just hold on."

Alex slammed her two paws on to the table and slowly began to pull herself up. Harper covered her mouth trying to stop herself from screaming. "Oh, Alex," she cried as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

Alex stood leaning on one of the dining chairs using one of her hands to support her back. She was a werewolf, her smooth skin had been replaced with untidy tuffs of dark fur and her dark brown eyes were now luminous orange. Alex's posture had deteriorated badly, and her facial features now resembled more of a canine than they did human as her cheek bones became more defined, her ears were extremely pointed and she had a sharp set of teeth poking out of the sides of her mouth.

"What happened?" asked Harper as she rushed over to help her friend.

"I don't know!" wailed Alex as she fell in to Harpers embrace and sobbed in her shoulder. "it hurts so bad Harper, my back and stomach are killing me!"

"How long has this been happening?" Harper began to question Alex as she tried to carry her to the couch.

"I've been having some of the transformations for the past couple of weeks but this is the first night it's all happened at once. I'm really scared though, I mean what if I go full wolf? I don't think I could cope with that pain Harper," Alex began to cry again as she landed on the couch.

"Haven't you told anyone?" Alex shook her head in reply as more tears fell from her eyes and she clutched her stomach in pain. Closing her eyes she breathed heavily through the pain as Harper sighed watching her friend, "not even Mason?" Alex shook her head again. "You need to tell him Alex, he might be able to help."

"No!" cried Alex trying to sit up, "he'll just get too protective of me and panic. He's already began to realize there's something wrong, I can figure this out for myself… when I get my magic back."

Harpers eyes widened in fear, "what do you mean, when you get your magic back?"

"Well since this has been happening I haven't been able to use my magic but don't worry I'll look through some spell books tomorrow."

"Well if you're not going to tell Mason you need to tell your dad, or Justin. He's the principal of Wiztech, I'm sure he'll know how to help you."

"No!" snapped Alex as she winced in pain, "I'm doing this myself, please Harper you can't tell anyone! Please!"

"Fine," Harper said reluctantly. "But I'm taking you up to your bed and I'm staying with you tonight encase you do go full wolf, I don't want you to be alone. I don't want you going through any of this alone."

"But Harper," panted Alex who was now feeling exhausted. "my mood swings… what if I hurt you?"

"You won't, I know you won't. Now come on let's get you to bed maybe you can sleep this off."

"Thank you, Harper," said Alex as she held her friends hand, "you're a good friend."

"I know," smiled Harper, "that's why you love me."


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the afternoon and Alex had finally found the strength to get out of bed. Harper had stayed with her the whole night to make sure she was okay, and she definitely was not okay. Alex had been awake all night in constant pain. Despite the fact she did not phase in to the full form of werewolf, repeatedly through the night she had piercing pains shooting through her back and stomach. And now even though Alex had returned to her normal self she was still experiencing those pains, her body was also aching due to the drastic changes she had been through. Harper supported Alex as she walked down the spiral staircase. With each step she took Alex let out a small cry. Harper tried to hush her as she noticed that Alex's parents and her brother Max were sat in the lounge and kitchen area.

"Shh, Alex," whispered Harper helping Alex off the last step, "come on let's go the lair and we can start looking through some spell books."

As Alex began to walk to the other set of stairs she let out a loud yelp as she doubled over in pain. Harper caught her but unfortunately, they had caught the attention of Alex's family who turned around surprised to see Alex in that condition.

Theresa ran across from the kitchen to her daughter when she seen the pain she was in, "oh mija," she began, "what's wrong?"

Tears poured from Alex's eyes as she let go of Harper and held on to her mom. "I don't know but its hurts so bad!" She cried hugging her mom. Alex looked terrible. Her eyes had sunken in to her head and dark circles surrounded her eyes. She was a white as snow and she gently swayed back and forth barley finding the strength to stand.

"Alex don't be scared, just tell me what's happened to you," Theresa pleaded desperately.

"Nothing happened to me mom, I just don't feel good." Alex looked at her mom as she gave her a disapproving look. She knew her mom didn't believe her. Alex then turned to Harper, hoping she would back up her story but she just looked at her sadly shaking her head.

"Alex, you have been having a lot of weird mood swings lately," said Jerry rising from the couch, "are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"YES! I'M FINE!" screamed Alex tears pouring from her eyes. She still held on to her stomach and back and she breathed heavily from her mouth waiting for the pain to pass.

"Alex, then why are you complaining you're in pain? And why are you still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday?" Theresa asked stepping back slightly from Alex to get a better look at her. It was true Alex hadn't changed out of yesterdays outfit. Alex had been in so much pain last night Harper thought it was best that she didn't change in to her pajamas because there was no point Alex making herself more uncomfortable than she already was, so Harper suggested that she slept in her clothes and tried not to move to see if the pain would eventually ease. Which it did not. The knee length dress  
Alex had on was not as neat as it was yesterday it was now very creased and the stitches were tattered after they were ripped and torn slightly during Alex's transformation.

"BECAUSE…" as Alex tried to finish her sentence she collapsed on to her mom in pain, again clutching her stomach tightly. Theresa caught her as she gasped in shock. Alex continued to cry hysterically screaming as she did so, "OWW! MOM!"

"Jerry what do we do?" cried Theresa clinging on to Alex tightly, stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"Wait," began Jerry walking right up to Alex, "Alex apart from the mood swings has anything else been happening to you?"

"NO!" she cried still holding on to her mother and letting out painful moans.

"Alex, you can't lie anymore!" yelled Harper as she walked up to Jerry, "she turned in to a werewolf last night and her magic hasn't been working for weeks."

Jerry froze, he looked at Alex and rubbed his hands on his head as he sighed sadly. "Oh no… This can't be happening."

"Jerry what's wrong?" asked Theresa hugging Alex tightly.

Jerry looked at wife and then back at his daughter. He shook his head as he let out yet another sigh. Theresa looked at him impatiently, giving him an angry glare as he still stood there watching Alex sadly. "Theresa," he began taking Alex away from his wife and pulling her in to a tight hug, "Call Mason, Max go and call the wizard doctor as fast as you can! And Harper see if you can get in touch with Justin!" Max and Harper both nodded and ran down to the lair quickly, trying to push each other out of the way so they could be the first to use the phone.

"Why what's happening?" asked Theresa as she grabbed the phone off the side. She walked back over to Alex and began rubbing her back to help ease her pain.

"Theresa please I'll explain later," said Jerry as he swayed back and forth with Alex gently trying to calm her.

Max reappeared up the stairs looking pretty please with himself. He had a big smile spread across his face as he approached his parents out of breath giving them two big thumbs up. "I did it, I got to the phone and I called the doctor. I did it! I didn't mess up this time!" he raised his arms in the air proudly.

"Well done Maxie!" smiled Jerry, "now help me take Alex up the stairs."

Max nodded and both he and his dad put one of Alex's arms around their shoulders and they helped her walk towards the stairs. Theresa stood watching them as she stood talking on the phone to Mason. Gently, Jerry helped Alex ease her way up the spiral staircase.

"Dad what's happening?" Alex asked scared and confused as she continued to slowly step on to the next step.

"Don't you worry about that," Jerry began carefully pulling Alex up to the next step, "You're going bed to rest and we're going to wait for the doctor and Mason to come."

"What about Justin?" Max asked as he edged Alex up to the next step on the staircase.

"Well we don't actually need him," Jerry stated still moving Alex up the stairs, "but he's part of the family, so he should be involved."

Alex's bedroom was cluttered with her clothes, they were spread around hanging off different pieces of furniture. She had makeup spread across her desk and she had several parts from her art set placed in the far corner of her room. Apart from that Alex's room hadn't changed. She still had the same double bed with the same jeweled head bored and the same pink fur wallpaper she chose when she was just fourteen years old. Various pictures of her loved ones were placed around the room such as a picture of Mason when they first started dating on her bedside cabinet and a family portrait on the shelves next to the large windows which spread across a large portion of the room.  
Alex lay on her side in the bed watching her father pace around the room at a fast speed. He held both his hands tightly behind his back and he looked down at the floor as he walked, trying to avoid Alex's gaze. Every now and then he would pause and turn to the door if he thought someone was going to come in but when he realized no one was there he would continue to move around the room. Max sat on the cushioned chair which Alex kept near her window which had been covered with the drapes making the room very dark and solemn.

"Dad, what's happening?" asked Alex, still watching her dad circle the room at a fast pace.

"I can't be sure yet, but we'll know soon," he reassured her as he made his way to her bed and held her hand softly. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Has the pain stopped yet?"

Alex shook her head, "it goes and then it comes back ten times worse," she rubbed her eyes as she readjusted her pillow. Then another pain hit Alex, she froze in shock as she clutched on to her bed sheets, biting them as she moaned waiting for the pain to pass. Jerry hushed her as he stroked her head trying to keep her calm until the pain passed.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door. Jerry turned his head to look at the door, "come in!" he called as he kept tight hold of Alex's hand as she continued to let out low painful moans.

It was Mason, he stood in the doorway looking in to the room in confusion. It was only when he heard Alex's cries that he ran rapidly to her bedside, "Alex love! What's the matter?" Jerry stepped back and let Mason take Alex's hand. Alex sat up and used her other hand to grip hold of Mason's firm shoulder, she rested her head on Mason's chest. The feeling of his muscular chest rising and falling helped relax Alex as the pain she was experiencing gradually stopped. "There, there love, it's going to be okay." Mason then planted a soft kiss on Alex's head as she stayed huddled in to his chest, "what's wrong with her?" Mason asked Jerry who was stood at the end of the bed looking at Alex very concerned.

"We're not sure," said Jerry after a slight pause, "the doctor should be here soon, we'll know more then."

"Well why does she need a doctor, what's wrong with her?" Mason asked again impatiently, stressing his words to Jerry in hope that he'd finally get an answer.

"Fine," sighed Jerry shaking his head sadly avoiding Mason's eye contact, "she turned in to a werewolf last night and her magic hasn't been working." Jerry looked up to Mason only to the horrified look on his face. "She didn't go full wolf," Jerry continued hoping to calm Mason, "but since she returned to her normal state she's been in a lot of pain, especially in her back and abdomen so we're just going to get her checked out. Don't worry it'll probably be nothing."

Mason stayed silent, he responded with only a slight nod. Mason looked down at Alex. She was still securely clung to his chest and her eyes were tightly shut, Mason wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or if she was just trying to ignore her pain. As he continued to look at her a piece of Alex's long dark hair fell on to her face, Mason gently moved it away. "It's okay, don't worry love. You're going to be fine." He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her engulfing Alex in a war hug as she snuggled in to him tightly.

There was another knock at the door. It bust wide open and in Justin stormed looking extremely worried. He wore a very smart dark blue suit and tie with a pale blue shirt. He also wore a long black cloak which began to unbutton as he walked in to the room. "Dad is it true?" he exclaimed as he threw his cloak on the bedroom floor and marched over to his father. Hearing the commotion taking place at the foot of her bed Alex's eyes shot open, although, she stayed in Mason's embrace she slightly turned her head to listen in to her brother and her father's conversation.

"I'm not sure yet," sighed Jerry rubbing his hands on the back of his head.

"What's true?" asked Alex finally slowly sitting up in her bed. She used her weak trembling arms to carefully prop herself up against the silk material headboard. Mason moved further on to the bed and sat next to Alex, once again wrapping his arm around her petite frame.

"Have you not told them?" Justin asked his father in a stern hushed tone.

"No, we need to hear from the doctor first," Jerry placed his arm on Justin's shoulder, "let's try and not jump to conclusions."

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" asked Mason.

"NO!" they both exclaimed in panic, hoping to stop the questions immediately.

Theresa then entered very quietly and smiling anxiously at everyone in the room who looked at her impatiently. "Umm Jerry," she whispered entering the room, "the doctor is here."

The doctor entered the room behind Theresa. "Hello," he smiled reassuringly at Alex and Mason.

"Hi Dr. Butcher," smiled Alex.

Dr Butcher was very professional, he had treated the Russo family for years. He looked the part of a stereotypical doctor, a smart black suit and tie, a white lab coat, thick black rimmed glasses and neat black hair that had light tints of grey in it. He carefully placed his bag on the cushioned stool at the end of Alex's bed. One by one he pulled out different instruments, most of which were not recognizable to anyone in the room. "How are you feeling Alex?" he asked as he put on his stereoscope and started to look through his notebook.

"Been better," said Alex as she laid her head back on to Mason's chest.

"Yeah, I heard," Dr. Butcher said sympathetically, "do you think you could tell me your symptoms please sweet heart?"

Alex nodded, "well, if I'm being honest I haven't felt quite right for weeks, well, months really. I just haven't been feeling like myself but, I don't know, I just can't really explain how I've been feeling. But the last couple of weeks I've been having really bad mood swings, my magic hasn't been working and I've been having some werewolf transformations. Like, one night I just grew some claws, another night I grew patches of fur, but last night I transformed in to a werewolf fully. Well, not a full werewolf but the half phase and ever since and transformed back I've just been in a lot of pain and felt really tired and achy. Plus, I've been getting really, really bad pains in my stomach and lower back."

Dr. Butcher nodded as he listened to Alex intently, "So, tell me more about these pains you've been having in your stomach and back, when did they start?"

"Last night," Alex began taking hold of Mason's hand and gripping it tightly, "but they come and go it's not a constant pain. Every time it comes back though its gets worse."

The doctor nodded again, "okay Alex, if you don't mind I'd like to examine you so we can get down to what the problem maybe. If you can lie down, please?"

Alex nodded and laid down flat on her bed. Mason got up off the bed but stood right next to it leaning against the headboard looking down at Alex. Max got up off the chair, "I'll leave you all to it, hope you're okay Alex." Alex smiled at her brother as she watched him leave the room. Theresa approached Alex and began rubbing her leg and smiling at her reassuringly. Alex then turned to her brother and dad who were stood together in the far corner of the room, they both stared at Alex with blank faces. Jerry eventually turned away trying to avoid Alex's eye contact.

Dr. Butcher walked over to Alex and pulled out his wand, with one swift movement of his wrist a soft golden glow washed over his wand and gradually it turned in to a small golden telescope. "If you don't mind Alex I'm going to need you to lift your dress up so I can examine your stomach. I'm sorry about this."

Alex nodded understandingly but before she could move her dress out of the way she was hit with a sharp wave of pain. Alex clenched her eyes shut as she gripped her bed sheets. Her teeth were gritted as she let out painful cries. Mason knelt down next to Alex and held her hand tightly as he stroked her hair. He began to gently shush her in an attempt to calm her down. Theresa, Jerry and Justin watched in fright as Alex began to writhe in pain.

"Alex," began Dr. Butcher, "you need to listen to me. I need you to take some deep breaths okay, take one deep breath in through your nose and then breath it out through your mouth okay? Like this breathe with me Alex." Dr. Butcher then began to demonstrate to Alex the breathing exercise he taught her. Alex began to copy him letting out low moans as she did so. Eventually the pain stopped, and Alex let out a sigh in relief. "Right Alex, let's see what the problem is."

Mason gently lifted up Alex's dress and then used her bed sheets to carefully cover her lower half. Dr. Butcher then began to slowly scan the telescope he conjured across Alex's abdomen as he looked in to it intently. The telescope emitted green rays which moved leisurely moved across Alex's stomach with the telescope. Everyone watched in silence as they waited for an answer, the only sound that could be heard was a low humming sound which came from the telescope. Finally, Dr. Butcher stood up and looked down at Alex.

"Well sweet heart," he began smiling at Alex softly, "I know what the issue is. It looks like you're in hybrid labor."

Jerry and Justin both let out a worried sigh while Mason's face dropped as he froze.

Alex managed to sit up and then turned to Dr. Butcher, "Sorry, I don't get what you mean?"

"You're having a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was frozen in shock. "What?" She whispered just about managing to let the words escape her dry mouth.

"I understand Alex it's a lot to take in, it's a big shock. But you don't need to worry we'll get you the help you need okay?" said Dr. Butcher as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder reassuringly.

"Why didn't we find this out sooner?" Mason asked unable to remove his eyes off of Alex's stomach.

"Well when a wizard and werewolf reproduce," began Dr. Looney, "usually the werewolf's genes are stronger than wizard genes so the mother will experience a werewolf pregnancy. Which is what Alex is having. The pregnancy usually only lasts for a couple of weeks but when it's time for the baby to be born everything happens at once, which is why you've been having these strange symptoms lately Alex. But because you're the family wizard, your powers are stronger which has caused the wizard and werewolf genes to fight each other. So that will be the reason why you haven't felt right for months, because you were pregnant this whole time but just didn't realize it. And you will have been experiencing some of the common symptoms of pregnancy. But because of the werewolf genes, they will have prevented these symptoms from being stronger which is why you didn't work out that you might be pregnant and that is why your experiencing the werewolf pregnancy now."

"Is that why she's been having the mood swings?" asked Theresa twirling her long dark locks anxiously.

"Yes, and also why her magic isn't working," told Dr. Butcher turning to Theresa, "it can be dangerous for a mother to use her powers whilst she's in labor and usually towards the end of her pregnancy, especially if she's the family wizard, like Alex, as her powers will be stronger and it can cause the baby to become distressed which can have a negative affect on the mother and put them both in danger. So, the powers cancel themselves out to stop this from happening. Unfortunately, using werewolf powers such as having a transformation can also have this effect, so I'll have to give Alex something to stop this from happening again. We can't take any risks at this stage."

"How long until…" asked Alex to scared to finish the sentence.

"I can't be certain," the doctor sighed, "a matter of hours usually, but don't worry you'll get the help you'll need to get through it."

"What will you do?" asked Mason still looking at Alex's abdomen.

"I'll examine Alex now to see how far in to the labor she is. I can see she has a bump forming so the labor definitely is progressing I just need to check how far it has progressed. Then I'll come back in a couple of hours when the contractions are stronger and closer together to examine her again and then I'll assist the birth. After the first examination I'll give Alex a potion which will prevent her from turning in to a werewolf and if she needs it later on I can give her another potion to help her cope with the contractions."

"So, basically we just wait?" asked Justin.

"Yeah," replied Dr. Butcher, "now if you don't mind Alex may want some privacy while I examine her."

Justin and Jerry nodded and made their way to the door. "Thanks doctor," said Jerry turning to Dr. Butcher as he shook his hand firmly, "we'll leave you guys alone."

"Do you mind if I stay?" asked Theresa, "it's just I want to make sure they're okay," she gestured subtly to Alex and Mason who were now both sat on the bed in silence staring in to space.

"That's up to Alex I'm afraid," said Dr. Butcher sympathetically.

Theresa nodded and walked over to Alex and took hold of her hand, "Alex sweetie, do you want me to stay with you?"

Alex stared at her mother while she slowly processed what she had asked her. But before she could answer Mason called quickly "yes please!"

Downstairs Harper and Max sat on the bright orange couch waiting to hear some news. Harper drummed her fingers impatiently on her fashion magazine which she held tightly in her hand as Max stared up at the ceiling. Jerry gave a heavy sigh as he and Justin walked down the stairs. Harper and Max both turned around quickly to look at them both.

"What did he say?' asked Harper jumping up from the couch and walking towards Jerry.

"Alex is giving birth, she's going to have a baby," Jerry told her walking to the refrigerator.

"WOAH!" smiled Max, "I'M GONNA BE A UNCLE!" He leapt off the couch and began jumping around the room, eventually he clung on to Justin in an attempt to get him to join in.

"Get off me!" yelled Justin as he pushed Max away from him and sat at the kitchen counter fixing his suit jacket and tie.

"So where is she now?" asked Harper as she sat at the kitchen counter next to Justin.

"Being examined so we'll know more soon," said Jerry as he pulled a baloney sandwich and mustard from the refrigerator. "You know the one good thing about this happening today is that tomorrow is a full moon and when a werewolf mother is exposed to the full moon while she's in labor it makes it almost impossible for her to control her powers. So, if Alex was exposed to the full moon I have no idea what would have happened to her, you know with it being a hybrid labor and everything."

Jerry began to pour the mustard on the inside of his sandwich when Justin interrupted him, "Dad, you know it's a full moon tonight, right?" Jerry froze looking in to space, when suddenly he clenched the hand that held the bottle of mustard sending the thick yellow liquid exploding from the plastic bottle and exploding on to the ceiling.

Theresa and Dr. Butcher were walking down the spiral staircase when they heard the loud squelch of the mustard bottle, they turned to see it squirt on to the ceiling, "Jerry!" yelled Theresa running down the stairs towards her husband, "I just repainted that ceiling!"

"How is she doctor?" asked Jerry ignoring his wife's last comment.

"She's only four centimeters dilated so depending on how frequent her contractions are it could be a while." He pulled out a piece of paper from his black leather bag and handed it to Jerry, "if there's any problems or if you need help with absolutely anything call this number, it's my personal number so I can get to you straight away instead of you waiting for the hospital to get in touch with me. I'll come again this evening to examine her again but if her contractions become stronger and more frequent call me and I'll come then."

"What about the full moon?" asked Justin who was feeling very concerned, "will she affected by that?"

"Yes, well, she could have. But I've given her a potion to prevent her from having any more werewolf transformation so as long as she stays out of the moonlight she won't be affected and her labor can continue, well, as normal as it can be."

"Ok, thank you doctor," said Jerry as he shook the doctors hand again, "I'll show you out."

The doctor nodded and went with Jerry as he guided him down the black spiral staircase, in to the sub shop towards the lair that was hidden away in the food storage. Justin turned towards his mother who was stood behind him. "What's happening now?" he asked spinning around on the stool to look at his mother.

"Alex is just getting some rest," said Theresa as she tied her small black apron around her small waist, "she didn't get any sleep last night, so I told her to try and have a nap before it all happens. Mason's staying with her encase anything else happens. I'll go and check on them soon to make sure they're both okay, I don't think they were taking in what the doctor was saying, well I'm not sure if Alex was. I know Mason definitely wasn't!" she said with a scoff as she shook her head laughing slightly. Justin nodded as he began to look down towards his lap where his two hands rested. Slowly he twiddled his thumbs as a faint sigh escaped his lips.

"Justin," Theresa began moving over to her son and placing her hands on his shoulders, "why don't you go back to Wiz Tech? I don't think anything will be happening anytime soon. Besides, I'm just going to open the substation for a few hours to take my mind off things, so there won't be much to do."

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed Justin moving his mom off him, "I can't leave, I need to be here for Alex! Besides it's been a while since I took time off work to be with my family and I don't mind helping in the substation it'll be like the good old days."

Theresa smiled at her son stroking his face, "okay sweetie, whatever you want." She turned to Max who was attempting to balance one of the couch pillow on his head. He swayed rapidly side to side as he stared up at the pillow attempting to keep its balance. "Come on Maxie! You can help me open up," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"What why me!" yelled Max as he launched the pillow back on to the couch. Justin and Harper could hear him ranting to his mother as he made his way down the black spiral staircase, "you have another son! Justin just practically begged you to let him work here for the day! So why are you bothering me!"

A few hours had passed and now the sun had begun to fade in to the crimson red sky and the moon was slowly beginning to appear behind the white fluffy clouds. Mason stood at Alex's window, he stood slightly hid behind the drape as the sky's light shone on his face whilst he stared intently at the moon. As he continued to look at the circular object begin to form in the sky, orange tinges began to appear in his eyes, that was until he became distracted by Alex moving around in her bed.

She lay on her side facing away from Mason. Her long brown hair covered her face and she held the duvet close to her body. When she stopped moving around, Mason turned his attention back to the moon until he heard a faint noise behind him.

"Mason?"

"You alright love?" he sighed closing the drape firmly before walking towards the bed. He sat down on it next to Alex, "did you manage to get some sleep?"

"No," huffed Alex as she rolled on to her back and began to look up at Mason, "I can't relax, I'm tired but I can't sleep and I'm not sure I have another contraction coming or if it's just gas."

"Eww," said Mason frowning in disgust, "that's lovely to know, thanks Alex."

"Umm excuse me!" shouted Alex sitting up and moving closer to Mason, "don't complain about my pregnancy grossness, you're the one who got me in to this mess!"

"Yeah," he sighed running his fingers through his brown shiny hair, "sorry about that."

"Mason," cooed Alex taking firm hold of his soft hands, "don't beat yourself up about it, it isn't your fault it just happened. And I wasn't exactly complaining about it at the time."

Mason smirked as he turned to look at Alex who had a big grin spread across her face. Mason shook his head as he started to laugh at his girlfriend who had now rested her head on his lap, she was now lay looking up at him giggling at her own remark.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy!" teased Alex poking Mason's muscular chest, "you remember it don't you?" In a fake British accent she then began to dramatically shout, "Oh! Oh! Alex! Yes! Alex! Yes!"

"Shush!" interrupted Mason clasping his hand over Alex's mouth, with his eyes bulging in their sockets he whispered frantically, "someone might hear you! And how do you know which time it happened?"

"Well you weren't exactly quiet at the time," mocked Alex sitting back up and turning to Mason. "And let's face it Mason it could have happened anytime, you always end up saying that stuff." Alex and Mason began to laugh together, Mason began to cover his face as he felt his cheeks becoming warm. Alex laughed hysterically as she watched her boyfriend's face turn as red as a tomato.

Mason removed his hands from his face and smiled at Alex lovingly. "Well you've certainly perked up, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think that potion Dr. Butcher gave me really helped me. I don't feel sore or achy anymore like I did when I turned in to a werewolf."

"Yeah about that," began Mason wrapping his arm around Alex and pulling her in to a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you with it."

"I was just scared, I didn't understand what was going on," Alex tried to blink back the crystal tears which filled the rims of her eyes. "And part of me knew something was wrong with me, I just didn't know what."

Mason planted a kiss on Alex's head, "you're going to be okay Alex. And I'm not going to leave your side, I'm going to help you through this whole thing, with whatever you need."

Alex cupped Mason's face with her hands and kissed him softly on the lips, "And that's why you're the best boyfriend."

Suddenly Alex clutched her stomach tightly as she doubled over in pain. She dug her nails in to Mason's arm as she gripped it tightly. Alex slowly began to take deep breaths and use the breathing exercise Dr. Butcher had taught her. The sound of her breathing and the painful moans she let escape from her mouth filled the silent room as Mason sat quietly looking at the silver watch on his wrist as he timed the contraction. As the contraction ended Alex collapsed back on to her bed giving a big heavy sigh as she rested her hands on her now growing bump.

"How long was that?" she asked tiredly as she shut her eyes hoping to get some rest.

"Forty-eight seconds," Mason told her as he began to gently stroke the soft hair on her head.

"It felt like forever!" whined Alex rolling over to rest her head on Mason's lap.

He continued to stroke her hair, "I know love, but your doing so well."

Alex carefully sat up and rested her head on Mason's shoulder. She gripped one of his hands tightly and looked up and stared in to his glossy brown eyes. Mason looked down back in to hers and gave a reassuring smile. Alex reached out her hand and lightly caressed his smooth face.

"Thank you," she whispered holding back her tears. Alex's eyes scanned the room until she spotted her white digital alarm clock which was sat on one of her bedside cabinets partly covered by one of her red laced bras. From what she could see it read '16:56,' she then began to look at Mason again who had now rested his head back on the soft headboard with his eyes closed. "Mason?" Alex asked him, disturbing him from drifting off in to a peaceful sleep. Mason simply grunted in reply as he still sat with his eyes clothes. "Can we go for a drive?"

Mason opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked back down on Alex. His face scrunched up as he looked at Alex intensely and with concern. He sat upright and as he did so, he carefully moved Alex off of him. For a moment Mason sat in silence staring at Alex, he then shook his head as he rolled his eyes and began to avoid Alex's desperate gaze. "No Alex."

"Please…" Alex begged, she waited patiently as Mason sat in silence looking towards the window.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but we can't."

Alex moved along the bed closer to Mason. Feeling the anger rise in her she grabbed Mason's shoulder and forced him to face her. As they stared in to each other's faces the tension began to build as both of them knew neither one of them would give up on their argument as they could both be very stubborn when they felt their views were being questioned. They sat looking at each other in complete silence, clenching their jaws and frowning angrily.

"Why not?" snapped Alex coldly, "I told you I can't sleep, I am sick of being in this room. I have been in here for hours now and let's face it I'm not going to get out of here any time soon. I just want to go out for five, ten minutes tops. I'll stretch my legs, get some fresh air then come straight back, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Alex," began Mason as the anger grew in his voice, "is that the doctor has told you that you can't be exposed to moon light or you'll turn in to a werewolf again and put yourself and the baby at risk. Just because you've had the potion is doesn't mean that it will all just stop. That potion just helps you with the pain and prevents you from turning in to a werewolf spontaneously. Alex, I'm sorry, I want to help. But I just can't let you take that risk."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but as she did another contraction hit her. She gripped on to Mason as she cried softly as the burning pain spread across her abdomen. Mason imitated the breathing exercises as he once again looked at his watch to time how long this contraction would last, but Alex ignored him and instead simply began to whimper in pain. The contraction came to a sudden halt and Alex lay back down in her bed, after a slight pause to calm herself and collect her thoughts she began examining her stomach which had grew another size and was now a noticeable baby bump. She ran her fingers along it feeling them dip as she reached the edge of her round stomach.

"I'm sorry love," Mason said softly as he lay next to her, "but this is another reason why you shouldn't go out. I understand why you want to go out, but it's just the werewolf urges your experiencing. I'm having them to. You can sense the moon and you just want to be near it, well actually you feel like you need to be near it because if you do then you'll feel this relief. But it won't be like that for you love, it'll just cause you more pain which is why you can't go. I know it's hard I'm struggling a bit tonight too, especially with it being a full moon, but we can get through this together." Mason placed his hand with Alex's hand which sat firmly on her bump. The young couple smiled at each other lovingly as Mason rubbed his hand leisurely across Alex's stomach.

"I'm sorry," said Alex forcing a bigger smile to appear on her face.

"I'm sorry too," Mason replied still caressing Alex's bump. He turned to look at Alex's bump and smiled sweetly at it, "I think I can feel it moving."

"That might just be my stomach rumbling," joked Alex letting out a small laugh.

"No, it was definitely the baby," Mason smiled still holding his hand on Alex's abdomen. "Why did you say that? Are you hungry love?" He questioned her sitting up and removing himself from the warm comfy bed, "I'll get you some food if you like?"

"Yeah that'd be good thanks." Alex watched as Mason left the room. Quietly she hurled herself out of her bed, she stood using her hands to support her back as she became adjusted to the new weight added to her body. She then began to tiptoe across the room to her closet and pulled out the magic flying carpet. She hadn't used it in a while and she forgot how heavy it was, as she rolled it out on to the floor the dust sprang up and hit her in the face causing her to cough violently as she attempted to waft it away. Alex then moved quickly towards her window and opened it widely. She stood looking at the moon which was now nearly completely visible from behind the cluster of clouds.

"Come on kid," she whispered holding her stomach, "lets go for a little ride…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mason walked down the mustard colored spiral staircase only to be greeted by Jerry who was sat on the bright orange couch looking through some brown, tattered, old, dusty and worn out Wizard text books which were piled around him. "Oh hey!" Said Jerry as he threw the book aside and jumped off the couch to walk towards Mason, "how's she doing?"

"Bored," replied Mason as he reached the last step. "She wants to go out, so I've just been trying to talk her out of it, but I'm not entirely convinced she agrees. I think she might still try to talk me in to letting her go."

"Well, I hope she's listened. That would be the worst thing she could do right now!" Exclaimed Jerry, his eyes widening in panic as he waved his hand around manically as he spoke to Mason.

"Well, she's asked me to get her something to eat so I doubt she's planning on going anywhere just yet," Mason sighed rubbing his tired eyes softly.

"No," laughed Jerry, "even before Alex was pregnant if she knew there was food coming she would refuse to leave until she got some." Jerry noticed Mason yawning and began to examine his face closely. Mason had begun to look pale and his eyes, which were slightly sunken in to his head, had begun to look bloodshot and sore. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Jerry asked Mason as he placed one of his rough hands on to Mason's shoulder, "I mean, this must be a shock for you too."

Mason nodded slowly as he gave a heavy sigh, "yeah I'm alright thanks, I just feel bad for Alex. I just don't understand how I didn't notice that there was something wrong."

"Don't worry about it, none of us realized something was wrong-"

"But I should have knew that there was something wrong!" Jerry was suddenly interrupted by an extremely distressed Mason. Mason looked down and shook his head ashamed, "sorry," Mason whispered quietly.

"It's fine," Jerry smiled reassuringly as he gave a tight squeeze to Mason's shoulder. "Mason, are you sure there's nothing wrong? I hope you aren't bothered by me saying but you don't look to good."

"I'm fine," Mason said quietly as once again he began to rub his bloodshot eyes, "I'm just tired. Plus, I haven't wolfed up tonight and I don't think that's helping."

"The full moon," Jerry groaned, "is it safe for you to not wolf up tonight?" Mason nodded slowly in reply. "Well listen, how about I take Alex's food to her and stay with her for awhile and you go and wolf up?"

Mason shook his head, "No, if Alex can't wolf up then I can't wolf up. If we've got to go through this then were doing it together."

Jerry smiled at Mason, "okay, if you're sure. But the offer is always there if you need it. I'm sure anyone of us would be willing to stay with Alex while you go out for a while."

"Thank you," Mason smiled, "I think I'll be okay though, I'll just get Alex something." He began to make his way down to the sub station when Jerry stopped him.

"Wait," he called blocking Mason's path, "I'll go get it, you should just take a minute. You've been up there with her most of the day now."

Mason nodded and made his way to the couch as Jerry headed down the stairs. Carefully, Mason shifted the large dusty spell books to the side as he fell back on to the couch, resting his head on the cushions behind him he closed his eyes for a brief moment only to be interrupted by heavy footsteps rapidly stomping up the stairs.

"Dad!" shouted Justin as he appeared at the top of the stairs holding a large mountain of dark, torn and grubby books, "I found some more books and I think they could be really helpful with-" Justin froze when he seen Mason sat up on the couch. Mason carefully observed Justin trying to balance the mound of books in his arms as he made his way across the room. "Oh, hey Mason," Justin smiled awkwardly as Mason continued to glare at him.

"Hello, what are you doing Justin?" Mason asked getting up from the couch and moving towards Justin, he folded his arms across his chest firmly as he stood patiently waiting for an answer from Justin.

"Umm, well, uh." Justin dropped the pile of books on to the island in the kitchen sending puffs of dust exploding in to the air, making Justin and Mason cough violently as they wafted the dust away. "Dad and I thought it would be a good idea to look up some stuff, you know? About wizard, werewolf hybrid offspring."

Mason looked down to the floor, avoiding Justin's gaze. Guilt filled Mason as his stomach twisted in to tight knots, "where is dad?" Justin asked him, making Mason lift up his head to look at Justin who was smiling at him sympathetically.

"He's gone to get Alex something to eat, he should be back soon."

"Oh, I mustn't have seen him when I left the lair," said Justin scratching his head, "well, I better carry on looking through these." Justin heaved the books off the island and walked over to the couch, placing the books on top of the others that were spread around the couch, coffee table and floor in a very unorganized manner.

"Can I help?" Mason asked surprising Justin who was now sat on the couch as he began flipping through the magical text books, "I mean just while I wait for your dad?"

"Yeah sure," Justin invited Mason to sit next to him by patting the space next to him. Mason sat next to Justin and picked up one of the books lay next to him, _'The History of Magical crossbreeds by Professor Dirbyh Cigam.'_

"What are we actually looking for?" Mason asked flipping through the old yellow pages of the text book. He scanned the titles of some of the old pages, _'When genes cross,' 'Cyclops/Elf hybrid,' 'Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid'_ and also, _'Side effects: abnormalities, deformities and fatalities.'_ That last page made Mason feel sick.

"Just some general knowledge on wizard/werewolf hybrids. We thought it might be useful to… uh…" Justin stuttered as he rapidly turned the pages in one of the books.

"Prepare yourselves?"

Justin froze. Slowly and subtly he turned his head to see if Mason was looking at him, which he was. Mason sat facing Justin, clutching the heavy book firmly in his hands. He breathed deeply through his nose as his eyes widened and his teeth clenched tightly together. Justin placed his hand on top of his back pocket which held his wand as he carefully shifted in his seat away from Mason. Gradually, Justin's heart began to pump faster and faster at the thought of Mason becoming angry and turning in to a wolf. Eventually, Justin's hearing was becoming compromised due to the loud beating pounding in his ears.

"What? Mason, no I-"

"Just say it Justin," snapped Mason angrily, "lets face it we're all thinking it. There's no way of knowing what kind of monster this baby is going to be and it's all my fault." Mason let out a sigh as threw the book on to the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"Mason, no we're not thinking that!" Said Justin as he moved back over to Mason, "we just want to find a way to help Alex and the baby, not if the baby is going to be a monster. Which it won't."

"How do you know?" Asked Mason lifting his head back up, "we know nothing about this baby, I don't even know if we're going to keep it."

"What did you just say?" Justin gasped.

"Well it wasn't exactly planned," Mason sighed, "and Alex isn't the most maternal person. Plus, we've never even talk about kids! Even today after we found out she was pregnant I just couldn't bring myself to ask her what she wanted to do about it, I just felt… awkward."

"What you've never talked about kids?" a surprised Justin questioned Mason, "Really? Juliet and I talk about stuff like that all the time."

Mason looked at Justin and rolled his eyes, "we aren't you and Juliet though."

"No, you're not. But think of it this way," said Justin as once again he edged closer to Mason, "Juliet and I have always talked about having children, but it's extremely rare for Vampires to fall pregnant and if they do they can only give birth to one child. So basically, there's a chance it may never happen for us, but it's happened for you guys and it may not feel like it now but you're so lucky. There are so many people who would kill for a child of their own and you've got that now, I know your both in shock right now and that's why your feeling like this but once you get that baby all them worries will go away."

Justin paused for a moment and looked at Mason who was now completely avoiding Justin's gaze, "If Alex wanted to keep it would you support her, or would you want to leave?"

"Pardon?" asked Mason turning to look at Justin.

"Would you help Alex raise the baby or don't you want to keep it? Is this what this whole thing is about you don't want to be a dad?"

"What? Of course I would! It's just… I don't want to make a big deal about becoming a dad if Alex isn't planning on keeping the baby. I'll support Alex with whatever she decides, if she wants the baby I'd be there for her one hundred percent. If she wanted to have the baby adopted," Mason gave a heavy sigh and paused for a moment as his head once again dropped down, forcing him to look at the floor, "then I'd respect her decision."

"But do you want the baby?"

"Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad thing I suppose," smiled Mason as he lifted his head up and once gain turned to look to Justin.

Before Justin had the chance to continue to speak light footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs, "hi guys," said Harper who was carrying a small plate which held a small Turkey and Ham sub. "Your dad said he'll be up in a minute he's just looking for some pickles for Alex, I'm going to take this up to her if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Mason, "I'm not sure if she'll still be awake though she was feeling tired when I came down here."

"Ok well I'll just go and check, don't worry," reassured Harper, "I'll be quiet so if she is asleep she won't hear a thing."

Harper began to make her way up the staircase as Justin picked up another text book. Mason watched as Justin flipped through various pages, every page Justin passed made him look intrigued. As Justin quickly read through the different texts on the battered dirty white pages Mason interrupted him, "have you found anything that might help?"

"Not really," Justin shook his head as he continued to read the book, "they all pretty much say the same. Hybrids develop in an unpredictable way so it's hard to say what may happen to them because they're two-different species put together. But one thing that all the books are sure on is that there is a chance their powers could mix together, making them extremely powerful and maybe even dangerous. Their powers could also cancel each other out making the child a mortal or the child may fully develop only one of their powers. This means your baby might just be a wizard or a werewolf, and considering both of them powers usually develop at the same age you should know what powers your child has by the time he or she is twelve years old."

"So, we've got a bit of a wait then," joked Mason.

"Yeah sorry," said Justin sympathetically, "and also it's unknown whether they'll suffer any side effects so I suggest that-"

"HELP! HELP!" Screamed Harper as she ran down the stairs frantically, launching her small heeled shows off of her feet in order to make herself run faster.

Justin dodged the pair of shoes as he sped over to Harper with Mason following close behind him. "Harper what's wrong?" he asked.

"She's gone! She's not there!"

"What?" yelled Mason as he sprinted up to Alex's room.

"Dad! Dad!" shouted Justin down in to the sub shop.

Shortly after Jerry ran up the stairs clutching a jar of pickles. Once he reached the top he doubled over holding on to the banister whilst he panted. The sweat dripped off of his bright red face as he tried to catch his breath, "wha- what's wrong?" He said in between breaths, "Is… Is it Alex?"

"Yeah she's gone!" Cried Justin throwing his arms up in to the air angrily.

"What?" said Jerry who was now extremely concerned for the well fare of his daughter, "well, where would she go?"

"AHH!" screamed Alex as the magic carpet nose dived towards the dark forest that lay beneath her. The faster the carpet traveled the faster Alex's heart began to beat as the once tiny trees became larger and larger as she approached them. Alex closed her eyes and gripped on to the carpet tightly as she brushed through the sharp scratchy branches. Eventually, Alex opened her eyes again only to come face to face with the fast approaching ground, "AHH!" she screamed again as the carpet slammed on to the ground with a large THUMP!

Alex was flung forward, leaving her face down on the floor. She lay there still for a moment before saying in a tired monotone "ow."

Slowly Alex pulled herself up to her feet and looked around admiring the scenery around her. The forest was dark, the only available light came from the full moon which was risen above her. A narrow dirt path wound its way around the forest in between the large trees which stood tall barricading Alex in the wooded area.

"See kid, we did it," said Alex as she lay her hand over her bump which had continued to grow since she left the house. Carefully, Alex stepped off the carpet and made her way across the slim path, as she continued to walk a pain spread through her stomach. "Ow," Alex whined as she clung on to a nearby tree, "not again." She began to dig her nails in to the tree as she took big and slow heavy breaths, Alex continue to let out painful moans as the pain continued to spread through her abdomen.

Then suddenly, Alex heard a rustling in the trees behind her. Quickly she turned her head and began to look around still trying to breath through the pain. "Hello?" Alex called in between breaths, "is anybody there?" The rustling began to increase making Alex tremble with fear. Instantly, Alex pulled herself off the tree and tried to make her way up the path away from whatever was lurking behind her. She clutched her stomach as she moved rapidly along the bumpy track when all of a sudden Alex collapsed to the floor. "AHH!" She screamed as a piercing pain shot up and down her back. Gradually, the pain began to make its way through her body eventually spreading like wild fire leaving Alex unable to move due to the excruciating pain.

These weren't contractions, Alex couldn't think what it could be. Then slowly she lifted her hand only to see thick tuffs of brown hair were sprouting out of her hand. Alex gasped as her eyes began to glow orange. "Mason!" She cried as tears began to run down her face, leaving tracks behind them, "ahh… ow… oo…" She howled as her back and limbs began to snap causing her posture to deteriorate. Alex's jaw began to stretch as her teeth sharpened and turned in to fangs, "MASON!" was the last thing she could remember screaming before blacking out and becoming unconscious on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where would she go?" asked Theresa as she paced the room.

Jerry, Max and Harper all sat around the dining room table whilst Justin leaned against the island in the kitchen and Mason sat on the bottom stairs resting his head on the metal banister. Each and everyone of them either shrugged their shoulders or shook their head in response to Theresa's question.

"My poor baby!" She cried as her hands covered her mouth and her eyes widened in fear. "Walking the streets pregnant, alone and in labor!" She began to sob, "anything could happen to her!"

"Honey she'll be ok," Jerry comforted his wife and he walked over to her and embraced her in a warm hug. "Alex is smarter than what we give her credit for, she'll be ok. Besides when we searched her room for clues the magic flying carpet was gone so who knows, she could be home any minute."

Theresa nodded as she rested her head on to Jerry's shoulder as she continued to cry. When suddenly a soft but fast knock rapped on the door. Instantly Justin's head shot up and then he ran across the room to answer it. "Juliet!" He exclaimed when he seen his beautiful girlfriend stood smiling in the doorway, "am I glad to see you."

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and Juliet began to soothing rub Justin's back. "Shh, it's ok," she comforted him, "come on, why don't you get your bag and then we can go." Justin nodded as he went to head downstairs.

"Wait," called Harper rushing over to Justin, "you can't go back to the school, Alex needs you!"

"I know," said Justin as he turned to her, "We're going to go and look for her, so we can bring her home where's she's safe."

"What?" Mason asked as he leapt up from the staircase, "When I mentioned going to look for her before you said that we need to stay here?"

"Well actually…" Began Justin awkwardly, "you missed heard me. I actually said 'you' need to stay here while I go look for Alex."

"What!" Exclaimed Mason angrily.

"Justin," interrupted Jerry who was now approaching his son, "what were you thinking?"

"Well," began Justin as he ran his fingers through his thick black hair, "I just thought it might be quicker if Juliet and I-"

"Juliet?" snapped Mason, "Her? Seriously? I'm Alex's boyfriend and the baby's father!"

"But she's my girlfriend."

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not I don't want her anywhere near Alex or my baby!"

"Hey!" shouted Juliet, "Alex is my friend! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"I don't care it should be me with her not you!" Mason began to breath heavily, clenching his fists together in order to prevent his claws from appearing.

"No, you're wrong," said Juliet smiling, "because this way she won't have a birthing partner with anger issues."

Everyone in the room gasped and turned to Mason who had begun to turn red with fury, "Well, you're wrong because I would do anything to help Alex."

"Really? Because you really think you can control your wolf side during a time like this?" Juliet scoffed, "What was it you did again that time in Transylvania? Attacked my boyfriend and scratched me making me old… forever."

Mason laughed, "oh please Juliet everyone can clearly see you've gotten over that last part, it's not like I've ruined your life! You know like you nearly ruined mine when you split Alex and I up by biting me and turning me in to a wolf!"

"Right that's enough," Jerry intervened stepping in between Mason and Juliet, "you can all go to find Alex. Mason and Juliet, you both have qualities that can help find Alex faster, so use them so she can come home where she is safe."

Justin, Juliet and Mason all nodded silently as Mason and Juliet still shared evil glares with each other.

"Okay, so here's the plan," announced Justin as he snapped his fingers and a black back pack appeared on the coffee table. He immediately rushed over to get it. "In here I have a piece of Alex's clothing which she hasn't washed yet, some wizard text books on hybrid births and some potions. We can use her clothes, so Juliet can track her scent and we can use the rest of the stuff to help Alex through her labor."

"Well, I can track Alex," offered Mason, "werewolves have a better sense of smell and besides I think I know Alex's scent better than anyone."

"Actually Mason," began Juliet, "Vampires have the better sense of smell. Its how we find our prey."

"Actually Juliet," said Mason imitating Juliet's tone of voice, "that's not true, if it was then you'd be able to notice that disgusting dead animal and vanilla smell you have."

"Oh, so does that mean you've noticed that wet dog smell you have?" smirked Juliet.

Mason began to growl and Juliet hissed as her fangs began to descend from her gums.

"Guys!" yelled Justin, "we're suppose to be helping Alex, so quit fighting with each other! Okay, Mason you can track her scent, Juliet you can fly over and keep a look out. Now come on!"

All three of them walked out through the front door leaving everyone else stood in silence. Harper, Jerry and Theresa all exchanged worried looks with each other until Max decided to speak up. "Okay, okay!" he began laughing, "am I the only one who would love to see Mason and Juliet in the delivery room with Alex when she has the baby?" He continued to laugh as the others stared at him with blank expressions.

Justin, Juliet and Mason stood in a large empty field. The long shards of grass gently brushed passed their hips as the wind blew softly. They all looked ahead at the large forest in the distance. They could see nothing inside, instead all they could see was the large cluster of trees which towered over them. Justin rapidly ripped the back pack from off his body and began rummaging through it.

"I've seen that forest somewhere," Justin stated, "I can't think where but I'm sure its in one of these books, I'm sure of it. Juliet are you sure you've tracked Alex's scent to the right place?"

"Yeah, well I think so. I can smell the scent more in the air than near the ground so it's quite faint. It's probably because she travelled on the flying carpet and I can't see anything," said Juliet frustrated, "especially over that forest. It' just impossible to see anything through the trees!"

Justin through his back pack on the floor as he pulled out a large worn-out text book. "Here it is!" He called excitedly, "ok so I'm going to find out the name of this place and then use the location app on my wand to see exactly where we are." He then began to wonder off further in to the field, burying his nose in the text book.

Juliet and Mason watched as he continued to walk further and further away from them. Mason gave a heavy sigh and shook his head as he began to look to the ground. "This is useless," he exclaimed clenching his teeth together in anger. "Why are we stood here when we could still be searching for Alex?"

"Calm down!" Juliet ordered him, "Justin wouldn't do this for nothing, he wants to find her as much as you do."

"Then what the heck is he doing?" Mason shouted at Juliet aggressively, "he has been holding us up nearly the whole time we've been searching for her! He is seriously taking the mick now!"

Juliet began to laugh, "taking the mick, oh no matter how many times I've heard it, your British sayings still make me laugh."

"This isn't the time to joke around Juliet, we need to find Alex and I can't stand around waiting for him! I'll go on my own if I need to."

"Woah! Get you! I haven't seen you this worked up since the night we-"

"Don't even say it." Mason whispered as he turned away from Juliet. He looked in despair at the thought of Alex being in there alone, as his breathing began to become uneasy Juliet began to stare at Mason in shock but then the shock gradually turned in to sadness. After a moment, Juliet approached Mason and after a minute on hesitation she put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Mason, I know it's hard but we can't pretend it never happened. I think about-"

"Juliet please!" he shouted clenching his fists tightly together and moving rapidly away from Juliet causing her hand to lose grip of his shoulder, "It's forgotten, it HAS to be forgotten."

"You haven't told Alex yet have you?" she smirked.

"No. And I'm not going to. Especially now."

"Mason," Juliet sighed, "you can't lie to her forever."

Mason laughed, "well, I can clearly see you haven't told Justin. So why should I ruin my relationship if you aren't willing to destroy yours?"

"You can't think of it like that."

"How else should I think of it!" he yelled as he stormed off towards the large dark forest that lay in front of them on the other side of the barren field.

"Mason, where are you going!" Juliet called after him desperately, "we clearly need to talk about that night!"

"No, we don't! and I'm going to find Alex seems no one else is!"

"Mason!" Juliet screamed as she watched him vanish in the distance. She stood staring helplessly as she watched his figure become smaller as he ran towards the forest ahead of him. As Juliet stood silently she heard heavy footsteps approach her from behind. Juliet spun around only to see Justin stumbling back over as he tried to haul the heavy backpack on to his hunched back.

"Juliet! I know where I know this place from it's the home… where's Mason?" He asked as he straightened his posture.

"Umm," began Juliet as she glanced back to the forest. "He went to look for Alex."

Justin stared at Juliet in confusion, he looked around frantically as his eyes widened in panic. "Where?"

Juliet took a deep breath, "that forest," she gulped.

"What?" Justin gasped, he ran quickly towards it but stopped suddenly before he could enter the forest through the sharp branches and overgrown bushes. "Oh no," he sighed as he stood gazing at dark forest before him. "There's Chupacabra's in there."


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa, Harper and Max sat silently around the dining room table. Theresa sat with her head in her hands looking down at the blank table surface, every now and then she would peer up and look at the clock, give a heavy sigh and twirl her long dark locks as she calculated in her head how long her daughter had now been missing. Harper sat scribbling in her design book but she would often rip out a page, screw it in to ball and launch it on to the floor by tossing it behind her. Max, however, simply sat eating away at a large bowl of oatmeal not even taking in what was happening around him.

"Hey, where's dad?" asked Max, sending bits of oat flying out of his mouth as he finally took notice to his surroundings.

"Out on the terrace," replied Theresa as she gave another heavy sigh, "he's pretty upset about Alex, we all are! I just can't stop worrying about my poor Mija."

"Do you think they've found her yet?" asked Harper closing her design book.

"I'm really not sure, I doubt it I mean surely one of them would have got in touch if they had, right?" Harper sadly nodded in reply as Theresa looked to her with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"So," began Max as he slid his empty bowl across the table, "if the baby's a boy and because Mason's British do you think they'd name it James so then it could be like James Bond?"

"What?" asked Harper after a brief moment of silence as she stared at Max in confusion.

"Or if it's a werewolf they could call it Jacob, or a vampire Edward!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Why would they have a vampire?" Harper continued to question Max, still confused.

"I don't know. I just don't really understand what hybrid means," Max admitted awkwardly as he pulled out his phone and began staring at the small screen.

Theresa looked out of the window and watched her husband as he stood on the terrace staring out in to the city. Theresa go up from her seat as she continued to watch her husband. "I'll be back soon guys," she announced as she walked towards the terrace.

Theresa gently closed the door behind her as she walked on to the terrace. Jerry heard his wife walking towards him but made no attempt to talk to her. Theresa walked up to her husband and stood next to him, they both leaned on the terrace wall and looked out towards the city. They both watched the lights below them as they listened to the cars driving rapidly in the distance.

"Hey," said Theresa, breaking the silence between them.

"Hey," replied Jerry, the two of them continued to look out at the city while they spoke, not even attempting to make eye contact with each other.

"Are you ok?" Theresa asked him.

"I've been better," he sighed still refusing to look at his wife.

"I know honey," she said as she moved her hand across his broad back and began rubbing it in an attempt to comfort him. "I know it's scary right now, but it'll be ok."

"How can you say that?" Jerry exclaimed as he finally looked at his wife in the eye, "do you actually understand the severity of the situation? Alex is in serious danger and there's nothing we can do about it! There's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"Jerry, I understand. But it's Alex, how many times has she been in danger or got herself in trouble and not once has it ended badly."

"It might not be like that this time!" he shouted startling his wife. Theresa stepped back and stared at her husband in shock as he sat down on one of the wooden sun loungers that lay open on the terrace. "This isn't a magic that can be controlled. It isn't even technically magic, it's nature and nature can't be controlled. So, who knows how Alex is going to react during the birth? She might not be able to handle it. The baby might not be able to handle it! And now she's all alone… god knows where. If only I'd noticed sooner that something was wrong, we could have made a plan to make her more prepared, and safe."

"Jerry?" began Theresa as she sat next to her husband, "Is this why you're really upset? Are you blaming yourself for not realizing Alex was pregnant?" Jerry sat in silence. "Mi amor, it's not your fault. No one was to know Alex was pregnant, not even Alex knew! You can't blame yourself, the fact that Alex ran away was just unfortunate timing, but I know she'll be found and brought back to us just in time for that little baby to arrive safely."

"But, what if she isn't found?"

Theresa sighed, "Well, that isn't going to happen. Justin and Juliet work great as a team and I know Mason would do anything to protect Alex."

"That's another thing," began Jerry becoming frustrated, "how could he let this happen to her? And I don't just mean the pregnancy I mean letting her get away!"

"First of all Jerry!" Exclaimed Theresa as she stood up from her seat, "Mason was not the only one involved in causing that pregnancy and even though its happened it isn't the end of the world! They're not children, they're adults now and the fact that you didn't realize something like this might happen then you're more naïve than I thought you were! I mean let's face it Jerry, we've all been expecting Alex to announce she was pregnant since her and Mason first started dating when they were sixteen! And second of all, you were the one who told Mason to take a break! He hadn't left Alex's side for hours and he wouldn't have if you hadn't convinced him to have a rest. Now, I'm not saying that it was your fault. I'm just trying to show you there was more than one person responsible for Alex tonight and it was no one's fault that she left, that was on her. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and actually do something helpful! You've got a grandchild to care for now."

And with that Theresa left the terrace and left her husband alone on the terrace. Jerry watched her walk away and when he saw her slam the doors shut and drag the long illuminous orange drapes across the window he sighed and held his head in his hands. His mind seemed to be in an endless cycle of worry as the same thoughts repeatedly flashed in to his head, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a wolfs howl echo in the distance.

"Oh Alex," he muttered, "where are you?"

Justin and Juliet stood staring at the edge of the forest. They were just inches away from the opening of one of the forest's paths which was almost concealed by thick, shaggy brown leafed bushes and low hanging piercing branches. The moonlight shone down brightly illuminating the path they needed to follow but both of them stood frozen from fear as they listened to the mixture of unnerving noises that echoed from within.

Justin gulped, "So," he began his voice sounding frail and he stood there shaking like an anxious puppy dog. "You seen Mason come in this way?"

Juliet nodded, "Do you think you can remind me bout those Chupacabra things again, you know so I know what we're letting ourselves in for?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Justin sarcastically, "Just some massive evil vampire dogs!"

"Okay," sighed Juliet as she fidgeted with her long blond wavy hair. "That's nothing we can't handle."

"You're right!" exclaimed Justin enthusiastically, "I mean you're a vampire and they're related to vampires, so you could easily fight them off. Right?"

"Justin are you crazy!" shouted Juliet, "do you have any idea how powerful and dangerous they are? There is no way a vampire can take them on alone! I was just trying to be positive!"

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees ahead. Justin and Juliet both held on to each other's hands as they slightly shuffled forward so they could both peer down the narrow winding path. But despite how hard they both looked, they could see nothing.

"Come on," said Justin as he tugged on Juliet's hand, "whatever we cross in there, we deal with it together. Now let's go, we need to find Mason."

"Alex! Alex! ALEX!" cried Mason as he ran rapidly around the forest. As he searched frantically for Alex he sprinted in between the towering trees. The dried-out leaves rustled beneath his feet as he continued to run around searching for his love. Finally, Mason came to a stop as he leaned his head on one of the trees. He breathed heavily as tears began to sting his eyes, gradually, his breathless pants became heavier and slowly Mason began gritting his teeth.

Mason looked up to the large moon above him as his eyes became tinted with orange. Fur began quickly spurting from his skin as his posture deteriorated and claws emerged from his finger nails. Mason howled as his werewolf instincts completely took over him, when his transformation was complete Mason stood in full wolf form. He took a small step back and looked at the tree which he had been resting on. As Mason began to growl he pounced at the tree, using his claws to rip the bark open he teared the tree apart. The branches quickly began to fall around him as Mason continued to angrily attack the tree.

Mason was then suddenly distracted when his cell began to ring. After a brief pause to catch his breath Mason transformed in to his half werewolf form and answered his cell. "Hello?" he said breathlessly as he stared at the destroyed tree in front of him.

"Mason?" Said Harper timidly.

"Oh Harper," he said slightly disappointed, "Sorry I thought it might have been Alex."

"So, you guys haven't found her yet?"

"No."

"Its okay, stay calm," she reassured him in a friendly tone, "I'm sure you guys will find her soon. Anyway, how are you holding up in all of this? Is Justin and Juliet helping you much?"

"I've been better," he sighed again looking at the loose bark hanging off of the ruined tree. "I had to leave the others behind though."

"What?" Harper said feeling concerned, "leave them where? And where even are you?"

"I'm in some forest somewhere, they're on this field nearby. I'm sorry I had to go on without them, Justin kept making us stop so he could read through his text books and Juliet kept trying to cause an argument with me. Meanwhile, Alex is still out there somewhere!"

"Mason you should have stayed with them," stressed Harper, "you need them to help you find Alex!"

"I don't care!" Mason yelled, "I can find her on my own! I've already tracked her scent it's just it keeps moving around. But I won't let them waste any more time!"

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees ahead. Mason froze and stared in the direction of the noise. He could see someone moving very slowly behind the trees and bushes in the distance.

"Harper I'm sorry I need to go," he said as he hung up quickly.

Very slowly Mason moved forward to get a look at he person behind the tree. As he approached them they stopped and stared at Mason. Mason continued to walk forward and as he did the person began to also approach him.

"Alex?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex love, it's me," said Mason as he approached her. She stood hidden behind the brambles and bushes. Mason carefully approached her. He felt a sense of relief took over him as he could see Alex waiting for him. "Alex it's ok," he reassured her while smiling, "come on love, come out of there and we can get you home."

Alex didn't move.

"Alex please," begged Mason, "come on love, think of the baby."

Alex still didn't move. She stayed silent, not even moving a muscle.

"Alex please, come on love. We need to go now… Alex please!"

All of a sudden, Mason felt two hands grab him tightly on the shoulders. Quickly, Mason span around and swung his arm out, violently knocking over the person behind him. He then pounced on them, pinning them to the ground. As he raised his arm up and prepared to attack with his claws he heard a scream.

"Ahh!" shrieked Justin who lay underneath Mason, "Mason what are you-"

"Shh!" interrupted Mason clasping his hand over Justin's mouth. Mason peered up to see if Alex was still hiding behind the bushes. The figure was still there but now it was hunched down, as if it was in hiding.

"Mason, what was you thinking!" Whispered Justin as he pushed Mason off of him, "You could have killed me!"

"It's Alex," Mason said as he stared at the figure as if he was hypnotized, "she's hiding over there."

Justin crouched down next to Mason and began to stare at the figure behind the bushes. All that was visible was thick black hair.

"Justin," said Juliet as she ran over to him in a panicked state, but she was immediately hushed by both of the boys as they continued to watch the figure with interest. "What is it?" she asked crouching down beside them.

"We think it's Alex," whispered Justin leaning towards Juliet.

"It is Alex," insisted Mason still staring at the figure, "it has to be her."

"Mason, I hate to say this," began Juliet sadly, "but I'm not getting Alex's scent from over there."

"Well I can smell it," snapped Mason, "and I've looked all around here and nothing! So that has to be her, she has to be here somewhere."

"Mason I can smell her scent too, but it's just not coming from over there." Juliet turned to look at Mason who had now turned his head to look at her.

"Well if it's not her who is it!"

"Umm guys, I think I know who it is," Justin interrupted. Mason and Juliet looked back towards figure only to see a hideous creature.

The creature stood five-foot-tall, it leapt forwards towards them on its four powerful legs. As it dugs its long sharp claws into the dirt on the ground Justin, Juliet and Mason stood frozen while they stared in to the creatures terrifying, glowing red eyes. The creatures dark tattered fur stood on end as its back arched, causing to the distinctive spikes which stood aligned on its back to grow several inches taller. Justin wiped his face as the slobber and drool from the creatures snarling mouth blew on to his face.

"Stay calm," whispered Justin, "It's the Chupacabra. On the count of three, we run." Mason and Juliet nodded silently in response. "One, two… three!"

All three of them turned and speedily ran as fast they could away from the monster. Adrenalin pumped through their bodies as they sprinted through the forest with the Chupacabra following closely behind them. As Justin ran to keep up with Juliet and Mason, who were several feet in front of him, his heart began to sink in to his stomach as he watched Juliet fall and stumble down a dirt filled ditch. Justin and Mason ran to the edge of the ditch and looked down to see Juliet trapped in the rough vines that lay tangled beneath them. They both gasped as they heard the Chupacabra growl behind them. Justin looked back and fourth between Juliet and the monster, undecided what to do next.

"Justin, just go to her," said Mason as he urged Justin to go in the ditch by gently pushing him towards it. "I'll hold off the Chupacabra while you get her out."

"What about you?" Justin asked him as he hesitantly began to move towards the ditch.

Mason sighed as he looked back at the rustling trees and bushes behind him, knowing that somewhere in there a dangerous creature was ready to pounce. "I'll be fine, just get Juliet out and go and get Alex. I'll catch up with you later."

Justin nodded, he then carefully slid in to the ditch but managed to stop himself once he had reached Juliet at the bottom of the ditch. Juliet thrashed around in pain as she tried to free herself from the vines which were tightly wrapping themselves around her. Justin began tugging at the vines but despite all of his effort he was not able to free Juliet.

"Justin! Get them off of me!" She shouted as mud continued to splatter on to her face and clothes.

Quickly, Justin pulled his wand from his back pocket and waved it around gracefully. A dim purple light illuminated Juliet as the vines slowly shriveled up, freeing her from their grasp, and the stains on her clothes slowly evaporated away. Immediately she jumped up and threw her arms around Justin to hug him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he stroked her soft blonde hair.

She nodded, "yeah, thanks honey. Now come on. I need to get to Mason," Juliet then began to scramble her way out of the ditch.

"Wait," Justin said as he stopped her leaving, "what do you mean 'you' need to get to Mason?"

"Justin! We haven't got time for this, now come on!"

Justin watched as Juliet climbed out of the ditch. He felt a sickly feeling rise inside him as his head began to spin. Justin breathed calmly, he looked up to the top of the ditch hoping to see Juliet waiting for him. But she was not there. Quickly, he ran up the side of the ditch only to see Juliet running over to Mason and embracing him tightly in her arms. Justin clenched his fists as he continued to watch the pair. When suddenly Mason pushed Juliet to the ground, Mason then through himself on top of Juliet as he shielded her from the Chupacabra, which was parading towards them. Mason then jumped up and whilst in full wolf form he threw himself at the creature. The creature wrestled him to the ground, Mason desperately tried to push the creature away as it's fangs extended from its jaw.

Justin shot several powerful orange orbs at the Chupacabra as it continued to wrestle Mason. He and Juliet watched in panic as they saw the monster attempt to take a bite of Mason several times. Juliet covered her ears in order to mask Mason's screams. Now in human form, Mason tried to wriggle out of the monster's grasp. His breathing became more erratic and it quickened as the creature inched closer to his face.

"RUN!" He screamed as he still tried to push the Chupacabra off of him, "FIND ALEX!"

"NO!" Juliet shrieked as she tried to run over to Mason, Justin pulled her back away from them despite the fact that she was trying to struggle against him.

Justin continued to shoot at the creature, unfortunately his efforts were wasted as he missed the Chupacabra every single time. Mason closed his eyes tightly shut as he waited for the end to come, when suddenly the heavy weight of the Chupacabra was lifted from Mason's body. Mason's eyes snapped right open, immediately he sat up to see where the monster had gone only to see another werewolf aggressively fighting it. The werewolf repeatedly swung the Chupacabra around, finally releasing it and causing it to smack in to one of the surrounding trees. The werewolf began to sprint at the monster when suddenly another Chupacabra leapt out of one of the nearby bushes, knocking the werewolf unconscious to the ground.

Just as Justin waved his wand to try and fight the monsters again, a large white beam shot at the Chupacabra's from behind. Instantly, the Chupacabra's turned to dust and dissolved in to the ground. Justin, Juliet and Mason turned around to see who had successfully fought the monsters when a mysterious man walked out of the bushes. The man was dressed in a worn out faded brown robe, his yellow beard was short and messy, and his short curls was the same colored dirty yellow. The wrinkles on his face looked more defined as he stared at Mason, Justin and Juliet as they looked at him in awe.

"There," he bellowed in a low husky voice, "they're gone. Now you best leave yourselves, while I deal with her."

"Her?" asked Justin, all three of them turned their head to look at the werewolf who attacked the Chupacabra's. But the werewolf was gone, instead there was a girl laying still on the ground. Her long flowing dark hair covered her face, but there was nothing to hide the large bump on her stomach underneath her now tight navy dress.

"ALEX!" Mason cried as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She never hugged back. He looked at her in the face, stroking her cheeks that were stained with tears, she was pale and distant.

"Alex?" Mason began, "are you okay love?"

"It hurts," she whispered to him as tears began to fall from her eyes.

He hugged her again, "I know love."

"You know her?" asked the man as he strolled over to Alex and looked down at her.

"Yeah," choked Justin as he tried to hold back the tears, "she's my sister."

"Sister?" the man turned to look at Justin, then he froze. His face slowly began to drop, and a look of interest and curiosity turn in to a grimace of anger. "Russo. Well, professor you should know what you're doing, I'll leave you all to it. Now, you all need to leave."

The man span around and started to walk away, Mason looked at Justin in panic as he continued to hold Alex tightly in his arms.

"Wait!" Justin called after him, "do we know each other from somewhere?"

"No," said the man still facing away from Justin, "but who doesn't know the great almighty Professor Justin Russo!" he began to laugh in a mocking tone, "you know, you WizTech professors are all the same. You expect everyone to bow down to you and respect you when all you do is try to make yourselves look good and all you care about is your image."

"That's not true!" argued Justin, "please, I can't speak for all of the past headmasters, but I do care about our students, and other residents of the wizard world, just please. If you know how to help my sister, please help."

"You're supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards of this time, I'm sure you can handle this." The man continued to walk away, Justin watched his disappear in to the trees.

"Wait!" Justin yelled, "she's in labor with a wizard werewolf hybrid! There's nothing I can do to help her! Please!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash. Justin quickly turned to see the strange man stood beside him. Justin stood silent as his fast heart rate gradually slowed down. He stood staring at the man startled, wondering what he was planning.

"Hybrid?" the man asked as he turned to look at Alex who was lay in Mason's arms, "I have a shack up the path. Come with me and I'll help her."

"But how?" asked Juliet, "do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The man nodded, "I should have introduced myself, I'm Professor Dirbyh Cigam. I'm an expert on hybrids."

Justin gasped, "you're the author of a History of Magical Cross breads!" Justin firmly grabbed his hand firmly and began to shake it. "Sir, this is an honor! I have just been reading your book and the information you have gathered is astounding. I just don't understand how someone with such a great mind lives alone out here where his work can't be appreciated?"

"Well, that's something to ask your friend Crumbs, now let's help your sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex lay on an old crooked wooden bed, squirming in pain she squeezed Mason's hand. Mason knelt beside the bed and with his free hand he stroked Alex's head, gently wiping the small beads of sweat away. Alex continuously moaned in pain and as a few tears escaped her closed eyes, she gritted her teeth together tightly as Mason desperately tried to soother her. Professor Dirbyh Cigam had brought them all to his cramped wooden shack that lay hidden in the forest. It was quite dark in there as the professor had the shack's only room lit by two gas lamps. Around the single bed, which Alex was lay on, there was a small potion area that doubled as a kitchen. It contained only wooden surfaces that matched the décor of the wooden shack and was supplied with simple appliances that many would use for camping. The dark green torn curtains where draped over the tiny windows, Juliet sat looking at them as she sat on the rocking chair, which happened to be the only chair in the room.

The Professor stood in kitchen/potion area stirring a mixture in a bottle. The mixture was thick, fizzing with little bubbles and coloured pale pink. Justin stood watching the potion being made with interest.

"So, what happened?" he asked the professor, "why aren't you working in the wizard world anymore?"

"Well," began the professor who was examining the potion carefully. "The love and romance council use to be very strict on magical relationships, for instance, wizards could only be with wizards, goblins could only be with goblins and so on. But of course, that law was often broken. I would work with the couples when they were expecting, help the mother through her pregnancy and gather information, I'd even help deliver the child. But as time passed the council eased their rules on magical relationships and crumbs saw no use for me anymore."

"What that's crazy!" exclaimed Justin in shock.

"I know, I told him if anything the rate of hybrid births would increase. But unfortunately, Crumbs was adamant that the information I had gathered in the past was enough and now more professionals would be able to use it and build on it. I argued with him, I told him that observing the pregnancy and birth was only one part of the process and that the children needed to be monitored as they grew so we could understand what may occur during their lives and warn other children with the same background. He disagreed and dismissed me. I told him it was unfair, I told him I could go to the wizard council and explain to them the importance of my job but instead he said he had a more important job for me, studying and working with the Chupacabra's here in this forest." He began to laugh manically, "what a joke. There was a theory at the time that they where the spawn of vampire and werewolves. I spent years researching it, hoping that it would get me my job back but its turns out that it was just an excuse for me to leave. That theory turned out to be a load of troll bougers and for some reason I can use my magic, but not to get back in the wizard world. I've been trapped here ever since."

"Crumbs put a spell lock on you?" Justin asked shocked.

"Yep, heavens knows why! Apart of me thinks its because at the time hybrid children where still a taboo subject and if Crumbs admitted he only had one guy working on it, it would have made him look bad. Still, he could have handled the situation a lot differently. It's a shame, I mean, we were pretty good friends before all of this. I could have helped. That's probably why people are still reading my book because no other professional could gain as much information as me. I worked years for that and he thinks some peppy WizTech graduates can do better!"

"So, what can you do for Alex?" Mason asked still holding Alex's hand.

The professor gave the potion one last swirl and walked over to Alex, "here give her this." He handed the potion to Mason who had began to prop Alex up on the pillows behind her head. As Alex slowly began to open her mouth Mason carefully poured in the potion.

"It wont actually help with the labour, to help ease contractions you'll have to go to the wizard hospital to get help with that but only when she's strong enough. This potion will help heal Alex's body and stop the pain from the werewolf transformation."

Alex immediately spat the potion out, "it's disgusting!" she cried.

"I know Alex, but please love just take it, it'll help you and the baby," Mason held the bottle near her mouth again, "please?" he begged. Alex nodded and once again began to drink the potion.

When the potion was gone Alex lay back down on the bed. She pulled at the sheets as she continued to grimace at the pain racing through her body.

"There, now give it a moment and your body will be eased of this pain, the only pain you'll get now is the contractions," smiled the professor taking the bottle from Alex.

After a brief moment a magical wave of light flowed over Alex. Her eyes snapped open as the pain vanished from her body. She slowly sat up herself up while a smile spread across her face.

"How are you feeling love?" Mason asked, also smiling.

"Better. Much better," Mason kissed Alex on the forehead as she hugged him tightly.

"Now don't forget," began the professor just as Alex jolted forward clutching her stomach, "the potion doesn't stop the contractions."

"Oww!" whined Alex, "this hurts as bad as turning in to a wolf did! Ahh!"

"Don't forget to use your breathing exercises love, remember in and out," Mason began imitating the breathing exercise Alex had been taught, eventually Alex began copying him letting out painful moans in between.

"Alex your doing so well," Juliet comforted Alex as she rose from the chair and knelt next to Mason. "Is it safe to take her to the wizard world hospital now?"

"Yes, yes, it is. But unfortunately, you guys can't leave yet," said the professor as he stood staring out the window.

"What why?" asked Justin concerned, "I could flash us out of here."

"No. I need your help with something first," he continued to stare out of the window, the others looked at each other with a worried expression on all of their faces. Except for Alex who was still trying to breath her way through the contraction.

"With what?" Justin walked over to the professor, watching him intently as he stood watching out the window with a blank expression.

"Getting rid of those."

The professor stood aside letting Justin look through the tiny window. Surrounding the shack with red eyes glowing brightly where the Chupacabra's. As each one of them began to howl Justin jumped aside squealing.

"What do we do? I thought you got them all?" cried Justin running his fingers through his gel covered hair in worry.

The professor laughed, "you call yourself a headmaster? There are more of them things living round here you know. Right listen up, us boys will take care of them, the girls can stay in here. You can take care of Alex can't you doll?"

Juliet nodded, "yeah sure, just go quick so we can get Alex help."

Justin and the professor nodded and headed out of the front door. Mason got up to leave but instead stood watching Alex in worry.

"Mason go, she'll be fine," Juliet told him as she moved closer to Alex and took her hand.

"But this contraction doesn't seem to be stopping, what if-"

"Mason just go! The quicker you leave the sooner you can get back here!"

Mason looked at Alex one last time before turning to walk away. The closer he come to approaching the door his heart began to beat louder as he could hear Alex's painful cries behind him. It took every ounce of his self-control to not follow his instincts, turn around and run back to her. Instead he had to carry on walking forward and leave his beautiful Alex behind. Once he had left the shack he immediately slammed the door behind him, to prevent him from being tempted to look at Alex again and to help block her cries for help. Mason walked quickly over to Justin who was stood staring in to space.

"Right, let's get this over with," sighed Mason, "Alex needs me."

"Well, she's going to have wait a while," replied Justin as he pointed ahead where he was staring.

Mason's jaw dropped as he saw all of the Chupacabra's surrounding them. Justin's body began to shake as the fear began to take over it. However, the professor simply stood smiling as he watched all the Chupacabra's position themselves ready to pounce. He pulled out his wand, it looked old and weak. It's dark brown shine had faded and the whole wand had thinned terribly making it look like a fragile twig.

"Right boys, let get to work!" Immediately the professor shot a beam from his wand at the monsters. As a result of the powerful shock sent towards them, the Chupacabra's came bounding towards the three men in their packs. The professor instantly began to continue to shoot at the creatures as he sped towards them, sending various shots of light speeding off in different directions. Justin and Mason hesitated, unsure of what to do. When suddenly, one of the Chupacabra's leapt up to attack Mason, instantly he swung his arm to hit the creature, as he did this he transformed in to the full form of werewolf, causing it to go flying across the area and smack in to one of the many large surrounding trees.

Justin stood watching in awe as he saws the Professor and Mason attacking the creatures. Noticing how close some of the other Chupacabra's had come to him Justin began shooting the creatures using his wand. He ran around following the others as they fought the creatures when all of a sudden Justin fell to the ground. His wand slipped from his grip and rolled across the floor out of his reach. As Justin tried to scramble towards it the Chupacabra's gradually closed in on him. Mason saw Justin fall to the ground and began to run towards him to help, but as he did he saw one on the Chupacabra's leap on top of Justin. There was a scream.

"JUSTIN!"

Inside the shack Juliet sat beside Alex trying to help her use her breathing techniques. Alex, who was still sat propped up on the bed, sat panting frantically as she began clawing at the bedsheets beneath her.

"Alex keep going," Juliet said encouraging her, "you're doing really well."

"Where… are… they?" yelped Alex between pants.

"They'll be here soon, just keep going. I know the contractions are getting close now but don't worry Mason will be back in time. I promise."

"I can't it hurts too bad," Alex began to weep throwing her head back on the pillow.

"I know it does, but it won't be much longer now," Juliet held Alex's hand as she tried to reassure her. "Alex trust me, Mason wouldn't miss this, he loves you too much and he's a great guy. He'll do anything to help you through this."

Alex stared at Juliet in confusion, "why are you being so nice about him? You hate each other!"

"I know, but… like I said, he's a great guy. And he finally deserves to be a dad, I just want it to go right for him."

"Why are you being so weird?" Alex let out another moan as she clutched her stomach, "I think you've been spending too much time with my brother."

Alex lay back down on the bed as she began to writhe in pain, letting out painful cries as she did so. Juliet watched her sadly as she held her hand tightly while she tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok Alex," she began, "you can do this, not long now."

"Stop it Juliet! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alex, I know it sounds crazy but I do okay, so you've got to trust me. I know it hurts and I know you don't think you can do this and let's face it you probably don't want to do this. But you can and you're be fine."

"Seriously, Juliet! Just stop. I know your trying to help," moaned Alex, "but your not a doctor and you've obviously never had a kid so jus-"

"Actually, you're wrong," interrupted Juliet avoiding Alex's eye contact.

"I'm wrong about what?" Alex asked sitting up slightly so she could look at Juliet in the face as they spoke.

"I have had a baby."

Alex sat silently looking at Juliet in surprise. She hesitated several times before speaking, "with who?"

"Mason."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" choked Alex, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Mason and I had a baby together. It was a long time ago, when we were dating. It wasn't planned, but we loved her so much."

"Her?"

Juliet nodded, "yeah," she began to smile, "Anastasia Monique Greyback. She was so beautiful, she looked exactly like Mason."

"Where is she now?" Alex asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"She was adopted. She was born during a time where having a child out of wedlock was unacceptable. So, she was given away almost immediately after she was born. I spent maybe about an hour with her. Mason only got five minutes, he didn't even get to hold her. That's why I've been protective over him tonight, I just want him to be the dad he deserves to be. Plus, this whole thing has brought back a load of memories and I guess it's just made me feel sentimental."

"That's so sad," whispered Alex rubbing her own stomach.

"It's the reason we broke up, being together reminded us of her. We only lasted a couple of months after that. Then when I saw him Transylvania I was just so happy to see him, that time it was like we reminded of each other of her in a good way, we just seemed to forget all the pain we went through when we lost her. But then we went and ruined it. I'd hate to think of what she'd think of us now."

"Was she a hybrid too?"

"Yeah," replied Juliet who was beginning to look sad, "my labour was different to yours though. I definitely got off easy compared to you. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks before I went in to labour, so I was able to prepare for it. Also, the doctor gave me the potions I needed quite early so my labour was pretty straight forward. There wasn't any complications."

"So not like mine," joked Alex. "Does Justin know?"

Juliet shook her head, "I've never been able to tell him. Justin's always mentioned having kids one day and I just don't have the heart to tell him we can't."

"Vampire's can only carry one child in their life time," Alex stated.

"Yeah, it has something to do with us being already dead… I don't know, but I just can't break his heart. He's had his future planned since he was like fifteen."

"I know," sighed Alex, "I was the one he used to talk about it with." Alex shook her head as tears began to roll down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Juliet, "is it the baby?"

Alex shook her head, "no, I just don't understand why he never told me, we tell each other everything."

"He's always found it really hard to talk about her, maybe that's why."

"I just feel like I don't know him anymore, if he could hide this then what else hasn't he told me?"

"Hey, listen to me," Juliet began moving closer to Alex, "this does not make Mason a bad guy. He would never hurt you intentionally Alex, nor keep secrets from you. Alex I've got to be honest with you, I've kind of always been jealous of your relationship with Mason."

"What why?" asked Alex concerned, "do you still like him?"

Juliet laughed, "no, are you kidding me? It's just… he never looked at me the way he looks at you. The only other time I've seen him look at someone like that was when he first saw Ana."

Alex smiled, "yeah I do love that big lug." Once again Alex shot forward in pain clutching her stomach. She yelped while with her free hand she grabbed Juliet's hand and began squeezing it tightly. "When's he going to get here?" she panted.

"Soon," smiled Juliet as she rubbed Alex hand reassuringly.

* * *

Mason stood frozen as he watched the Chupacabra's one by one clamber on top of Justin's body. A sickly feeling began to swirl in his stomach, Justin's screams had finally stopped. And that necessarily wasn't a good thing. Mason took a breath and slowly began to walk over to where Justin was lay when suddenly, Justin's body rose up in to the air. A blue wave hovered over him, then all of a sudden, Justin's body shot to the ground, he landed standing up on his feet. Mason stared in shock as he watched a conscious Justin pat down his own body rapidly. Justin span around looking at his surroundings and came to a complete stop when he saw all of the Chupacabra's that were around them turn to dust.

Mason and Justin turned to look at the Professor as he began to laugh hysterically. "Seriously?" he laughed, "they put you in charge of the wizard world?" he continued to laugh, Justin and Mason looked at each other in confusion as they waited for the Professor to stop laughing. "I just saved your butt boy! Do you realise that?"

"Yeah," said Justin as he once again checked over his body in disbelief, "how did you do that?"

"Well," began the Professor, "simple. I put a force field on your body to stop the Chupacabra's from attacking you and then I just levitated you over here." He laughed again, "I don't know why you didn't think of that."

"Well, thanks," said Justin awkwardly.

"No problem," smiled the Professor, "oh, and here's your wand back."

The Professor snapped his fingers and within an instant Justin's wand was floating in front of his face. Carefully, Justin reached out and grasped his wand, slowly pulling it towards him. Justin looked at the Professor and nodded in gratitude. The Professor began to laugh again, "honestly boys, I might has well have gotten rid of those things on my own!"

Mason quickly ran towards Justin, "are you okay mate? I really thought that was it for a minute then."

"Me too," laughed Justin nervously, "my whole life just flashed in front of my eyes. And the worrying part was most of it was spent at pop-con with Zeke."

"Well, at least you're okay," said Mason relieved.

"Umm boys," interrupted the Professor, "aren't we forgetting about a little lady that needs some help?"

Mason and Justin looked at each other in panic, "Alex!"

* * *

Alex stood leaning on the wooden counters in the shack that she could only presume was apart of the kitchen/ potion area. She breathed heavily as Juliet massaged her back, her toes curled as another contraction hit almost immediately after another. Alex moaned loudly as Juliet stared at the clock hung up on the wall.

"Well done Alex, you're doing so well," said Juliet as she continued to rub Alex's lower back.

"How long has it been?" Alex asked between moans.

"Your contractions have been lasting seventy seconds, and they've been coming every three and a half minutes."

"Urgh! Then why does it feel like it isn't stopping!"

"I don't know," sighed Juliet, "but that usually means it's near the end, so just think Alex your baby's nearly here!"

Alex responded by letting out another loud yelp as she gripped on to the counter tightly. Juliet turned when she heard a loud bang come from the door. The next thing she knew Mason and Justin burst through the door, Justin stood still at the door as he watched his sister sadly as she endured another painful contraction. Mason ran straight to Alex and held her hand tightly. Alex smiled at him as she continued to breathe through the contraction. She clung on to him tightly as he embraced her in to a hug.

"Shh, it's alright love," said Mason calmly, "I think we need to get you to the hospital now." Mason looked over to Juliet, "are the contractions close?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Mason's eyes widened in fear, "yeah, okay then we need to go. Justin?"

Justin stood in a trance when all of a sudden someone behind him slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow!" he yelped as he turned to see the Professor smirking.

"Well you heard the boy!" the Professor bellowed startling everyone, "get her to the hospital!"

"Right," said Justin as he stood next to the others and pulled out his wand, "you guys ready?" they all nodded. Justin was about to wave his wand, when he looked at the Professor who was stood watching them, "wait," said Justin, "come with us."

"What?" said the Professor.

"Come back to the wizard world with us, maybe you can start your career again?"

The Professor stood in silence for a moment, then shook his head, "nah, I'm alright here thanks. It's nice to have the option but I want to make sure I can kick some butt when I go back there and I'm not in the mood to do that tonight. I'm here if you ever need me though."

"Well, thank you sir, for everything," said Justin, the Professor nodded to him smiling before Justin flashed everyone out leaving him alone in his shack.


	11. Chapter 11

Theresa, Max and Harper sat in the lounge area in silence as they awaited news on Alex. They all constantly repeatedly checked their cell phones to see if there was any news while Jerry stood in the kitchen watching them, longing to sit with them and join in so he could feel useful. But the angry glares that his wife was giving told him that he was not wanted there. He wandered the kitchen feeling bored having nothing to do, feeling irritated that he was stuck there not knowing where his daughter was and not knowing what he could do to help. He listened as he could hear his son call Alex's friends from both the mortal world and wizard world on his cell, in hopes that they may have seen or heard from her. He would then listen as his wife and Harper argued with him as they once again repeated the same argument.

"Max stop using your phone!" yelled Theresa, "for all we know they might be trying to call you and your blocking their calls and messages!"

"I'm just trying to help mom," he tried to explain calmly as he typed in yet another number in to his cell phone.

Harper then reached over and snatched the cell out of Max's hand, leaving him looking bewildered at his empty hand. "listen to your mother!" she ordered, "my best friend is out there missing, and she might be trying to get in touch with her little brother to help!"

Max took his cell back from Harper and began to scroll through it. Eventually, he held the screen up to her face. "See, no missed calls, no texts, no voice messages. So, I'm going to carry on asking people if they've seen her. I can't sit here doing nothing like you guys, I already feel useless enough. I mean she's my sister and I-"

"Yeah, yeah Maxie we get it," Theresa interrupted, "now just do what your told and wait okay?"

"She's right," said Jerry, causing everyone to turn around and finally pay some attention to him. "I know you're trying to help Max but it's probably best if you don't tell people what's happening. We don't know what's going to happen if-" He immediately paused as Theresa shot another angry glare in to his direction. "When," he corrected himself, "when we find Alex. I mean, we don't know how she'll be feeling or how the baby will be."

"He's got a point," said Harper, "we just need to wait. She'll turn up eventually, I mean this is Alex we're talking about. She'll be okay, right?"

There was a pause as everyone in the room looked to each other for comfort. However, none of them said anything. They all stood in silence, trying to ignore the horrible possibility of what may happen. Suddenly, a cell phone began ringing pulling everyone out of their sad thoughts. Theresa, Harper and Max all jumped to their cells but stood in confusion as they stared at the blank screens.

"It's not mine," said Theresa looking to Max and Harper.

"Mine neither," Harper said in a confused tone.

They both turned to Max, "well it isn't mine," he waved his blank phone around showing them he was telling the truth.

"It's me," announced Jerry as he stared down looking at his ringing cell phone. The others rushed over to the island in the kitchen, they all leant on it and stared at Jerry who was stood on the other side of it. They looked at him in anticipation as he stood frozen watching his cell repeatedly ring in his hand.

"It's Justin," Jerry sighed.

"Answer it!" the others called, causing Jerry to jump in surprise and immediately answer his cell.

"Hello, Justin," he answered as he walked out on to the terrace closing the door behind him. Jerry began to shiver as the cool air hit his body and also from nerves as he waited for Justin to speak.

"Dad?" Justin began nervously.

Jerry nodded his head, hearing Justin's solemn voice made him fear the worst. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Dad, we found her."

Jerry felt his legs weaken and tears fill his eyes as relief filled his body. He sat himself down on to one of the wooden sun loungers. He could barely hear his heart had began beating that fast but finally after several moments of silence he managed to speak. "Is she okay?"

Justin paused, "she's been better. We've just got her to the hospital in the wizard world." Justin heard Jerry give a heavy sigh down the phone. "Dad, don't worry she'll be okay. She's just going through a difficult labour."

"How difficult?" Jerry asked, his voice beginning to turn husky as he held back tears.

Once again, Justin paused. "Just get up here dad." He then hung up the phone. Jerry sat in silence when suddenly he jumped up from his seat and rushed inside where the others where sat waiting on the luminous orange couch.

"We need to go," he said as he quickly put on his jacket.

"Go where?" asked Theresa as she ran to him.

"The wizard hospital, Alex is there. But we need to go quick, come on everybody!"

Theresa held on to Jerry's shoulders as she pulled him close to her. "oh Jerry, they found our mija! Listen, I'm sorry for before. I was just so worried, and I guess I just took it out on you, and I really shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he said as he hugged her tightly. "It's okay, I understand. Now come on. Alex needs us."

* * *

Justin and Juliet sat in the sour smelling waiting room at the wizard world hospital. The room was plain white with white ceilings, white walls and white floors. All of the furniture was also white except from the sky blue waiting room chairs which they were sat upon. Justin looked around at the magical health posters that were plastered on to the walls, one that caught his eye was a male vampire wearing a sombrero and a face full of sun cream with the caption, _'sun protection is the best prevention.'_ This was probably the only poster that made Justin smile and even laugh a little instead of feeling sad and guilty like the others did. Although, Juliet didn't see the funny side of it.

Instead, Juliet sat watching the other patients and listening to their stories. She watched the various magical creatures who worked here, such as a centaurs, fairies and wizards, stand behind the large white circular reception desk as they spoke to their patients. She listened intently as a large rowdy group of leprechauns were brought in with injuries due to drunk fighting, but her attention was soon put elsewhere as she heard yet another loud wail come from the delivery room Alex was in.

Both her and Justin turned to look at the door, which was opposite to where they were sitting. They sat in silence as they listened to her painful cries and watched as they seen numerous nurses go in and out of her room. All of a sudden crashes could be heard as Justin turned to see his family running down the endless white corridor, throwing the large doors that stood between them open roughly in order for them to get to Alex faster.

Justin and Juliet rose from their seats to greet the others as they approached them. When the others finally reached Justin and Juliet they held their sides and panted heavily as they waited for their stitches to subside and for their breath to return.

"Where… is… she?" panted Jerry. But before Justin could answer another excruciating cry came from the delivery room.

Theresa and Jerry looked at each other in fright before rushing over to the room. Jerry knocked harshly on the door, he then heard a faint male voice shout, "come in." But before he entered the room he turned to his wife, only to see Harper stood next to her.

"Harper honey," he began softly, "we don't know what condition she is in. Maybe it's best if you stay with Max and Justin?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Russo, I can't do that. Alex is my best friend, no, she's my sister. And I'm sorry but nothing is going to stop me from being there for her."

Jerry smiled, "okay, but promise that if it all gets too much for you you'll leave."

Harper nodded, then Jerry proceeded to push open the heavy door. Jerry, Harper and Theresa all gasped in shock when they saw Alex. There she lay on a bed in a white robe, oxygen tubes up her nose, her legs spread apart and sweat dripping off her head down her pale face. Two white barriers were erected on each side of the bed, Alex gripped on to them tightly as Mason stood at her side, trying to push her wet hair off of her face and also holding a gas and air tube in the other hand. Alex lay on the bed writhing in pain and letting out painful moans while Dr. Butcher stood at the end of her bed speaking to her reassuringly.

"Okay Alex, you're nearly ten centimetres. It won't be long now."

Alex grimaced at the pain as she began clutching her stomach tightly. She turned her head towards Mason who had begun stroking her hair gently. "Alex have some more of this," he suggested as he handed her the gas and air tube. Quickly, she snatched it from his hand and began puffing in to it rapidly, desperate to ease the pain.

Dr. Butcher turned around to see the others stood in the doorway. He smiled at them when he noticed the worried expressions on their faces. "Hey guys," he greeted them softly, "come in, she's been asking for you all."

Slowly, they walked in. Mason was the first to notice them and instantly he smiled in relief when he saw them. Alex was still turned to face Mason, facing away from the others as they approached her. It was not until her mother walked up behind her and began rubbing Alex's back softly that she finally noticed they were there.

"Mom!" she wailed as through the gas and air tube on to the floor and quickly moved over to Theresa, who embraced Alex in her arms. Alex continued to sob as her mom desperately tried to soother her. "I can't do this," she cried as she vigorously shook her head. "They keep telling me it's nearly time," she paused as she breathed and moaned through another painful contraction, "but I can't it's too soon."

"Alex it's not, you're ready." Theresa reassured her, "your baby's ready to meet you."

Alex once again began to shake her head in protest, "no, no, it can't be. I'm not ready, I can't be a mom. I haven't got any of the stuff, I need more time."

Alex squealed again in pain as she gripped the bed rail with both hands and attempted to breathe through yet another contraction. Theresa immediately began to rub Alex's back again, she looked over to Mason who stood silently on the opposite side of the bed watching Alex sadly, tightly holding the gas and air tube in his hand.

"Mason can you pass me that please?" Theresa asked him, pulling him out of his trance. He nodded and quickly passed it to Theresa who then gave it to Alex who rapidly shoved it in to her mouth and began panting on to it aggressively. "Good girl Alex," she encouraged her, "keep breathing."

As Theresa continued to support Alex through the contraction Jerry approached Mason who was still stood staring at Alex. "How long has she been like this?" He asked in a whispered tone.

Mason shook his head slowly as he sighed. "She wasn't this bad when we brought her in, it's all happened so quickly."

Dr. Butcher then made his way over to the two men, who were continuing to watch Alex. "If I may interrupt?" He began getting Jerry and Mason's attention, "Alex has been given a potion to stop the pain from the werewolf transformation but unfortunately it was too late for her to receive any pain relief for the contractions. We've given her some gas and air but because she in experiencing a hybrid labour the gas isn't strong enough to help. Which is why she is in a lot of discomfort."

"But she'll be okay?" Jerry asked, feeling desperate.

Dr. Butcher nodded, "as soon as this little one decides to make an appearance, which hopefully shouldn't be much longer now." He then made his way over to Alex who was now sat propped up against some large pillows. Her face was bright red as she clenched her jaw tightly closed as she continued to let painful moans. Theresa repeatedly tried to give Alex some more gas, but she pushed it away.

By now Harper had made her way over to Theresa and she had began to encourage Alex to use her breathing exercises in a very enthusiastic manner which did not please Alex as she repeatedly screamed at her, "SHUT UP!"

Dr. Butcher placed himself at the end of Alex's bed, "okay Alex, I'm going to have to examine you again," he said as he pulled on a clean pair of rubber gloves. "I know this is uncomfortable for you, but could you please open your legs again?" Alex nodded and did what she was asked as Dr. Butcher began to examine her. He then smiled widely, "ten centimetres," he declared happily, "it's time to start pushing Alex."

Alex's eye's widened in fear as Mason ran to her side and grasped her hand tightly, "no," she said as she shook her head. "No, I can't, no," she began to sob again as Mason planted kisses on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Butcher, "but only two people are allowed with Alex during the delivery."

"Harper!" Alex wailed, "I need Harper!"

Theresa and Jerry both nodded, they then both give kissed Alex on her rosy cheeks as they said goodbye and wished her luck. Harper moved next to Alex, and like Mason she began to squeeze Alex's hand.

"Alex, on the next contraction you need to push," instructed Dr. Butcher.

Once again Alex shook her head, she turned to Mason who gave her a small smile in reassurance. "You can do this," he told her as he held her hand tighter. Alex gave a small nod as she took a deep breath in while she grimaced at the pain pulling up her abdomen. She gave Mason and Harper's hands one last tight squeeze as she began to bear down and push.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jerry! Max!" yelled Theresa, "why haven't you put up the big banner yet?"

Jerry and Max turned to look at Theresa who had just finished laying the brightly wrapped presents on the coffee table in front of the TV. They then looked at each other tiredly as they both stood halfway up their own set of step ladders, each of them holding one end of the banner in their hands.

"What do you think we're doing?" sighed Jerry as he took another step up the ladder.

"Yeah besides mom, we've just spent like the last hour putting up all these balloons," Max pointed as he gestured to the dozens of blue, pink and white balloons surrounding the loft. The room was also filled with lots of other decorations such as smaller banners that read, _'new baby,'_ _'welcome baby'_ and _'hello world!'_ and also there were string decorations hanging from the ceiling which had pictures of pacifiers and baby bottles hanging from them.

"Just get to it!" she demanded as she marched over to Harper who was working in the kitchen, "how's it going Harper?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, "The cupcakes are finished." She picked up the oblong shaped tray and brought it closer to Theresa who smiled widely at them.

"Harper, they look gorgeous," smiled Theresa as she looked down at the pink and blue swirly cupcakes.

Quickly, Theresa froze as she heard steps coming up the stairs, she instantly began shushing everyone causing them to freeze like statues. "Jerry, I thought you told them not to cut through the sub shop," Theresa hissed at her husband as she stared intently at him.

"I did," he whispered back in a very defensive tone.

Everyone waited anxiously just as Justin and Juliet appeared on top of the stairs, everyone gave a disappointed sigh and continued with what they were doing. Justin shook his head, "well nice to see you guys too," he said sarcastically. "So, what are you all doing?"

"Getting ready to surprise Alex and Mason, now come on help finish with the decorations!" ordered his mother as she helped Harper organise the cupcakes on to a large plate.

"Justin!" shouted his father who was now on top of the ladder, "do you think you could give us a hand?"

Justin nodded then pulled out his brown wooden wand and proceed to swirl it around in a circle before pointing it at the large banner that was being held up by Jerry and Max. In a quick flash the banner vanished from their hands and appeared hanging from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to read the banner, in bold blue and pink alterative letters it read _'congratulations!'_ Jerry and Max stepped down from the ladder and began to admire the banner with the others, Justin then once again waved his wand causing the ladders to disappear.

"Hey, what's with all the blue and pink?" asked Juliet looking at all of the decorations around her.

"We like to be gender neutral," smiled Theresa making everyone laugh slightly at remark.

Then there was a gentle knock at the front door, everyone turned around excitedly as they heard Alex call, "are we okay to come in?"

"Yes! Come in!" exclaimed Theresa as she raced to the door and yanked it open swiftly. In the doorway stood a fragile and tired looking Alex. Her long flowing locks dangled down her back as she tried to push most of it behind her ears and she had a pale and pasty complexion, it was slightly evident that she had decided to go without makeup that day. Behind her stood Mason who was holding a black baby carrier. He looked more awake than Alex as he had more colour in his cheeks and his smile was much wider.

"Hi," smiled Alex slightly as she entered the room.

She was immediately hugged by her parents while everyone cheered "welcome home!"

Mason soon followed lifting the carrier up carefully as he walked in to the room.

"Oh, let me see!" cooed Theresa as she approached the carrier. Mason nodded and lifted the carrier on to the luminous orange couch and pulled back the thick black hood. Everyone peered over to look at the baby. "She's so beautiful," sighed Theresa as she admired her new granddaughter.

"A granddaughter," said Jerry, "wow."

"I can't believe I have a niece," smiled Justin.

Theresa put out her hands in front of her, "Can I?" she asked gesturing to the baby. Mason nodded and unbuckled the baby from her carrier and carefully passed her to Theresa.

Theresa looked down at the small bundle in her arms and smiled. The baby was tiny, she scrunched up her tiny fingers and began covering her plump face. She had her father's silky brown hair and her mother's bold brown eyes. Her desirable lips seemed to be constantly pouted and it took Theresa all of her self-control to stop herself from kissing them. Jerry looked over is wife's shoulder and looked down at his granddaughter who was now slowly drifting in to a deep sleep in her grandmother's arms.

"So, honey," began Theresa as she sat on the couch next to Alex, "how are you feeling?"

"Mainly tired," laughed Alex, "but okay."

"Have you got any names yet?" Jerry asked as he sat on the chair opposite the couch.

"No, we can't decide," sighed Alex as she rolled her eyes at Mason, "someone doesn't like any!"

"I could say the same thing to you!" retorted Mason, sitting next to Alex as he wrapped his arm around her. "You don't like any of the names I've chose!"

"Felicity!" cried Alex laughing, "seriously Mason do you want our daughter to have a rough time in high school?"

"Well, it's better than Roxy," he smiled as Alex scowled at him playfully.

"It's modern and it sounds cool."

"Roxy Russo-Greyback, she'll sound like she works in a strip club! Alex I'm not naming our daughter that."

"There has to be at least one name you can agree on," Harper suggested as she walked over to take a closer look at the baby, who was still asleep in Theresa's arms. "why not name her after a character from your favourite movie or something? That's what I do, if I ever have a daughter I'm naming her Anastasia."

Harper smiled while Alex, Juliet and Mason's faces dropped. Alex looked away from Mason, so he wouldn't suspect anything unusual. But Alex's heart sank when she heard Mason make some stupid excuse, an excuse which would mean that he would carry on lying to her about already being a father. "It's a nice name, but we couldn't use it if you wanted it," he smiled, trying to avoid the subject.

"Good 'cause I wasn't giving it to ya!" Joked Harper making everyone laugh.

"Seriously though," interrupted Justin changing the subject, "you guys don't have any ideas?"

"I quite like Regan," suggested Alex turning to Mason.

"Like out of The Exorcist?" he asked pulling a repulsive facial expression.

"I'll take that as a no then," she sighed shaking her head.

"I think Neave is nice," said Mason peering over at his daughter who was still sound asleep.

Alex gave a small smile, "yeah, it's kind of cute I guess." She reached over to her daughter and stroked to top of her head while her mother kept tight hold of her. "Yeah, I like Neave. I think it suits her."

"Aww, our little Neavie," smiled Harper who was still admiring the new born.

"And maybe, if you really wanted the name Roxy we could come to a compromise?" Suggested Mason nervously, "and we could have Roxanne as her middle name."

Alex nodded, "It sounds good, and I was thinking we could have Aurora too, so we can keep the tradition of having a Latin name." Alex turned to her mother who had tears of happiness slowly filling her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she gently rocked her granddaughter who was beginning to stir in her sleep.

"Neave Roxanne Aurora Russo-Greyback," said Max, "wow, that's going to be a lot to try and remember."

"I know," sighed Alex, "that's why she's not going to be called that."

"I'm sorry?" Mason said as he turned to Alex and stared at her in confusion, he began to feel slightly frustration at the thought of having to decide on another name for his daughter.

"That's not going to be her name," Alex insisted. "Because she isn't going to be a 'Russo-Greyback,' she's just going to be a Greyback.

Mason's face lit up in to a huge smile, Alex looked back at him also smiling but even though she was happy sadness loomed in her eyes as she struggled to hide the fact that she was being hurt by Mason's secret. "Alex love," began Mason still smiling, "it's a lovely idea but are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Alex told him, "I just think it's the right thing to do. You've been amazing with her, it's like you were made to be a dad. It wouldn't feel right if she didn't have your name."

Mason pulled Alex in to hug and planted a kiss on her forehead while Alex lay her head on his chest. Alex closed her eyes as she tried to fight back her tears, she felt hurt that Mason still wasn't being honest with her and the thought of him carrying on with this lie and acting like everything was completely normal made her feel even more upset. Eventually, Alex opened her eyes only to be met by Juliet's gaze. She looked at Alex disappointed and rolled her eyes as she gave a small sigh. Alex immediately sat up and took her sleeping daughter off of her mother and cradled her tightly in her arms. She kept focusing on Neave as the others talked around her. She took no notice to what they were saying instead all Alex could hear repeatedly in her head was her own thoughts, in fact it was one thought in particular that kept her distracted, why was Mason lying to her?


	13. Chapter 13

Alex stood on the terrace looking out over the city which twinkled and shone like a sky full of sparkling stars. She wore Mason's jacket over her grey sweats and her dads old band t-shirt to prevent her self from feeling the cold air. She pulled the jacket closer to her body as the cold breeze brushed past her body. In the doorway stood Juliet who was watching Alex quietly, she stayed quiet hoping not to be seen. But soon enough Alex sensed another presence near her, she turned around and quickly spotted Juliet watching her. Alex smiled awkwardly as she turned back around to continue to admire the view of the city.

"Sorry," said Juliet as she approached Alex, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" asked Alex sarcastically, "so I find out my boyfriend already has another kid, what's new, I mean doesn't that happen to everyone?"

"Alex, you don't have to put on a brave face, you can be honest with me." Juliet rested her hand on Alex's shoulder as she watched the tears fall out of her eyes.

"Sorry," whispered Alex as she wiped her tears away. "I'm not actually bothered about him already having a kid, I just don't understand why he never mentioned it. I mean we have a daughter now and I don't know I just think that one day Neave has the right to know that she has a sister. And how can we do that if he can't even be honest with me? Actually, how can we even raise a child if he can't be honest with me?"

"Yeah about that," began Juliet calmly, trying to deal with the situation sensitively, "why would you suggest giving Neave Mason's last name and not yours if you feel this way?"

"Because he's her dad," Alex then paused for a moment and took a deep breath as she still looked out at the city, "and I know he won't keep this from me forever. Plus, I meant what I said before he's a natural dad and it wouldn't feel right if she didn't take his name."

"How can you be sure that he'll tell you about Ana though? Like I told you he doesn't like to talk about her, remember?"

"Yeah well, he'll have to tell me eventually, because I won't let him keep this secret any longer." Alex turned to look at Juliet, "now I'm sorry but I need to go back to my daughter."

Slowly, Alex walked back inside leaving Juliet alone on the terrace. Juliet shook her head as she sighed, she then began fiddling with her long blonde locks as she bit her lip in worry, "oh what have I done?"

* * *

In WizTech Helen sat at her dark wooden oak desk as she worked through piles and piles of paper work. She ran her fingers through her thin blond dry hair and sighed as she continued to flip through the endless pages of work. The cold draft that came through the old window drifted past Helen's neck, making her shiver violently. Quickly Helen jumped up from her desk and turned on the old gas lamps that hung on the stone walls.

She began muttering to herself angrily, "out of all the rooms in this school I get put in this dump."

Helen then stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her office, she turned around to look at the door when the footsteps stopped right outside of it. She began to feel very anxious as everyone else was either at their homes or in their dorms asleep, plus she knew that Professor Russo was staying with his family, so it couldn't be him. Helen froze as someone began knocking at the door. She took a deep breath then called, "come in!"

The door squeaked as it slowly began to open. In stepped a young girl who looked like she was in her teens. The girl gave a small smile as Helen stood admiring her beauty. Her rosy cheeks stood out on her pale complexion and her long silky brown hair ran down her back and stopped at her waist. The girl stood quietly as she nervously began biting her plump bottom lip. She eventually stopped and looked at Helen who was mesmerized by the beauty of the girls light blue eyes and her pink naturally pouted lips.

"Excuse me," began the girl. Her voice sounded soft and gentle. She had a British accent which made Helen's heart flutter. "Is this Ms Helen's office?"

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing!" Helen exclaimed as she ran over to the girl as pinched her rosy cheek. Helen then cackled manically as the girl smiled at her awkwardly at her. "Yes, that's me. How can I help you sweetheart?"

Helen sat back down at her desk and smiled widely at the girl as she gestured for her to sit on the wooden chair opposite her desk. The girl sat on the chair and cleared her throat before speaking, "I heard you were starting a new programme to help reunite families?"

"Yes, I am," sighed Helen, "because apparently being assistant to the head master isn't enough."

The girl nodded, "well, if you don't mind, I'd like help finding my birth parents."

"Your adopted?" Helen asked before leaning over to the girl, "if you don't mind me asking sweetie are you old enough to be here on your own? Oh, your parents know you're here right?"

"Yeah, they do, they were the ones who bought me the tickets to come to New York. And I'm a werewolf so technically I'm old enough."

"It's nice to see they're encouraging you to do this. So, you want to find your parents? Okay, well first I'm going to have to take your name so then we can start searching for your parents."

The girl nodded and took a deep breath, "My name is Anastasia Monique Woods. And you don't need to search for them, well, I know who they are I just need to know where they are."

"And what are their names sweetie?" Asked Helen as she pulled out her pen and bean writing.

"Juliet Van Housen and Mason Greyback."

Helen slowly looked up from her paper work and stared at Anastasia, "uh oh, well this is going to be awkward to explain to the professor."


	14. Author's note- Thank you!

**Cliff hanger!**

 **So, that's the end of the story and the end of my first ever fanfiction! I'd like to thank you all for all of the reviews, follows and favourites, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you're enjoying my story. I'd also like to apologise for any typos, mistakes or any quick scene changes, I do proof read them but some mistakes still sneak in (haha!) And I was still getting use to using this website but I think I have it all figured out now.**

 **If you could please let me know what you thought of the story please do! And if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see in the next story then please let me know because yes… I have started writing another! Whether that's a good thing or bad thing that's for you to decide but I will be posting the first chapter very soon! It's called** _ **Unexpected: The lost child**_ **so keep an eye out for it, hopefully you'll enjoy this next story too, I have a lot of things planned for it and I can't wait for you to read it.**

 **Thank you again for reading the first instalment of** _ **Unexpected**_ **please leave a review so I can see what you thought of it and please look out for my next story!**

 **THANK YOU! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
